The Grimm: Year Two
by KashinaKairi
Summary: First Year was suppose to be the hardest, or so Emily had heard.What secrets await to be uncovered this year
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter.

This was originally written as a Valentine's gift for a friend of mine. Love you Tasha. This is a work of Fanfiction. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.

* * *

"Welcome to my humble home." Emily declared as she opened the door to her home and helped Harry carry his things inside. "Spare room is on the left." She directed him as she turned on more of her lights. It was already getting late by the time they arrived at Harry's uncle's house. Then she had to explain who she was and why she was there. It had taken longer than she had expected, or wanted. So it was night by the time they got back to her flat in downtown London.

"This is bigger than Dudley's room." Harry said as he walked into the plain room. "How long do you think I will have to stay here?" He looked over at Emily curiously. He had thought he would have gone off to live with his father, but now he wasn't so sure.

Emily looked over at the boy as she finished setting her things down. He looked like he didn't know what to do. "Only a few days. Severus wants to get a room set up for you at his place before you move in. In the mean time, we get to go to the Ministry of Magic and finalize some things. As well as go and meet a few people that will help us with our little cover story." She looked over at the clock curiously. "It's 5 o'clock now, so you can get yourself settled while I make something real quick."

"Do you use magic to cook?" Harry asked as he walked out of the spare room and followed Emily into the kitchen. She set about grabbing pots and pans and setting them on the stove. Her kitchen looked a lot better than his aunt's.

"No, I like using my muscles." Emily heard Harry giggle as he sat at on a bar stool. "Could you go over to the fireplace and flip the hour glass? Otherwise Severus will never be able to get in."

"Sure." Harry walked over to the large fireplace in awe. It was larger than he was. "Why is the fireplace so big?" The hourglass was filled with red sand and sitting on an alcove inside of the fireplace. He flipped it over, and gasped as the sand turned green. "What does the hourglass do?"

Emily chuckled to herself at the eleven year old's questions. "The fireplace is also my flue door. It's another way wizards travel around. And the hourglass is my lock. When the sand is red it is locked. When it's green it is open." At the end of her explanation a flash of green filled the room. "Speaking of traveling, looks like we have a visitor. Good evening Professor McGonagal."

"Good Evening Professor Grimm, Mr. Potter." Minerva gave the two a smile before turning her attention back to Emily. "May I have a word with you, Emily?"

"Of course. Harry, why don't you go and set up your room a bit?" She gave the boy a smile as he nodded and went to his room, shutting the door. Emily cast a silencing spell under breath before turning her attention to the older witch. "Is something the matter?"

Minerva took a step closer to the witch. "Albus has heard from the Ministry that the Malfoy family is asking about Potter's relocation." Emily gave the witch a slow nod, she didn't know what the problem was. "The Malfoy's have been trying to get Albus fired since he took the job. And they are strong supporters of You-Know-Who."

"You fear Harry's life is in danger?" Emily frowned looking over at the door to Harry's room. "I assure you, I won't let anything happen to him."

"I trust you, Emily. It's those you trust that I am worried about." Minerva could see a bit of hurt in Emily's face. "I'm not questioning your judgement, but I am a paranoid woman, and I don't take chances with my students."

"Nor do I." Emily replied, "I will keep him safe Minerva, don't you worry. And I will find a place where he will be safe. Or so help me I will become his guardian."

"I will hold you to that." Minerva swore, "And I have to thank you, I told Albus those Muggles were not the ones Harry should have been entrusted to. But he believed it would be good for him." She wrung her hands together. "Now I believe this is best for him."

"I will make sure he is happy, Minerva." Emily gave the older woman a smile. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have dinner to make." She walked over to the fireplace with the witch and bid her farewell. Once she was gone, Emily returned to the kitchen and her cooking. "Harry? Can you come set the table please?"

The sound of a door opening and hurried feet followed Harry into the kitchen. "Yes Professor Grimm." Emily watched with a frown as Harry set about gathering plates, cutlery, and glasses. "How many of us will there be?"

"Three, Severus said he would like to join us." Emily watched as he continued to set the table perfectly. "And Harry, you can just call me Emily, I'm not your professor here." Harry gave her a hesitant nod as he sat down on a bar stool and watched her cook.

About a half hour passed before Severus arrived, and by that time their meal was just about done. "Seems you both have been busy." Severus gave the two a smile before his son ran at him and enveloped him in a large hug. "How has you day been?"

"It's been good. Uncle Vernin couldn't say a word against Emily taking me. I thought smoke would start coming out of his ears like he ate a Pepper Imp." Harry laughed as he spoke to his father. "Am I going to be moving in with you?"

"Yes, once we find someone to help us." Severus sat at the table as Emily set plates of spaghetti down. "McGonagal is planning to stop by."

"She already has." Emily moved the salad from the counter to the table. "It's all taken care of. Now I just need to find someone. Did you take a look at the list?" She sat down and served Harry some salad before serving herself a bit and passing the bowl to Severus.

Severus chuckled as he watched Harry pick at the salad a bit. "I did, and a very curious name came up, Jethro LaMont. He's the great uncle of Narcissa Malfoy."

"Draco's mother?" Emily was shocked such a name had been left on the list. She had expected Dumbledore to take off anyone that could connect Harry to dark magic. "Is he on better terms with Dumbledore or Narcissa?"

"Family always comes first to him." Severus spoke confidently. "I asked Narcissa about him. Seems he played wizards chess with Albus on multiple occasions for the past half century or so." He took a bite of his food and smiled cheerfully. "I did not know you cooked so well."

"I'd like to think I have sufficient cooking skills." Emily smiled back at Severus as she ate a bit of food. "Would it be alright if I left you an Harry here for a bit? I have to go resupply."

"Not at all, take your time." Severus watched as Emily took her plate to the sink and magically started the dishes. She then walked off to the front door of her apartment, waving one last time before leaving. He then turned his attention back to his son, who did not look happy. "Is something the matter?"

"I was hoping we would get the entire summer together." Harry said as he picked at his food.

"And we will, once we make sure Dumbledore won't find out." Severus ruffled his son's hair with a fond smile. "Your hair has gotten quite long. We should get it cut before the school year starts." He chuckled as his son pushed his hand away.

Harry chuckled with his father, he still couldn't believe Snape was his father, but something just felt right about it. "So what are we going to do this summer?"

"Anything you want to do." Severus had a small list of things he wanted to do. Starting with visiting his mother and the Potters. Then doing anything Harry wanted to do.

"Just the two of us?" Harry asked.

Severus paused for a moment, he wanted to spend time with Emily as well, but he understood his son's want. "Just the two of us. But you will be staying with Mr. LeMont once I have to return to Hogwarts to prepare for the start of the term."

"Okay." Harry smiled happily as he continued eating his meal. He was looking forward to getting to know his father, he had never really had a father before.

* * *

Emily raised her hand and knocked on the door in front of her. The apartment was three stories tall and looked just like any other apartment on the street. Harry was looking down the empty road curiously. Part of her wondered if she had been given the right address, but all those doubts changed when the door knocker turned into an eyeball. "Emily Grimm here to see Jethro LaMont."

"Please enter." The eye shut and the door swung open. Emily ushered Harry into the house and followed after him. The front entrance was about twice the size of what could be seen from the outside. And waiting for them at the mouth of the hall was an old house elf. "Master LaMont will meet you in the parlor."

Emily followed after the elf with Harry beside her. She had an amused smile on her face as Harry stared at the house that was much larger on the inside than the outside. They were led to a room with glass for three of the walls and a view of a large flowered field. They sat on one of the couches to wait for their host.

They were served tea and cocoa while they waited. It was about five minutes before their host entered the room. "So you are the youngster Albus has been talking about." Jethro LeMont was an elderly man. He didn't need help getting around, but he certainly couldn't do as much as he wished he could. His white hair was receding, but it stuck out in all directions. "And You're Miss. Grimm I presume." He sat down in his favorite chair that the house elves had moved into the parlor for him.

"I am, thank you for meeting with us." Emily shook the man's hand when he offered it. "I assume then that Albus has mentioned what is going on with Mr. Potter at the moment."

"He has. And Cissa has also been in contact with me." Jethro could see the two recognized who he was talking about. "My little Cissa doesn't ask for much, but when she does I know it is important." He leaned forward onto his knees. "So, tell me what it is you need from me."

"I'm not sure what Mrs. Malfoy has told you, but we need you to act as Harry's Guardian." Emily explained carefully, "Harry will be living with his father, Severus Snape, but as far as Dumbledore and the rest of the world will know, Harry is staying here with you."

"A cover?" Jethro looked from the woman to the boy. "And what do you think about this? Are you scared of Albus Dumbledore?"

Harry kept his eyes on Mr. LaMont, his emerald green eyes boring into his own sapphire eyes. "I haven't known Professor Dumbledore long enough to be scared of him. But dad thinks it is necessary, and I trust my father."

"Smart lad." Jethro gave the kid a smirk before looking back at Emily. "I will play along. Albus may be the best chess player I have ever played against, but the prejudice he has against my family has to stop. He needs to be stopped."

Emily could see something like fear in Jethro's face. "What is Albus trying to do?" She met the man's eyes and froze at the intensity of his gaze. She may have been centuries old, but this man knew something she didn't.

"In all of our games, I have never beat Albus. I have gotten him down to a pawn and a king, and he has defeated me with a checkmate." Jethro watched the two as they shifted in their seats. "Albus' best attribute is his innocent manipulation, you won't know you are playing his game till it is too late."

Emily nodded as she stood from her seat with a smile. "Thank you for your cooperation, Mr. LaMont. We will be in contact." She then escorted Harry and herself to the front door. He hadn't answered her question, but something told her she would eventually learn the answer.

* * *

Welcome back to another year of Hogwarts. How excited are you for this?


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Emily helped Harry gather all of his things in her living room. It had taken a week of inspections and interviews for Jethro LaMont to be appointed as Harry's new Guardian. And she had been put in charge of the monthly visits that would be taking place throughout the summer. "Is that everything? You have all of your clothes? All of Hedwig's things?"

"Yes." Harry said as he sat down on his trunk. His father was suppose to pick him up today and take him home.

Emily stood silently as she and Harry waited for Severus. Harry had been very excited to spend time with his father. He had gone off on a long list of what he had wanted to do with his father. She wondered if Severus would have enough time before they had to go back for the next school year.

The fireplace flashed green as the black clad man walked out. "Hope I haven't kept you." Severus said as he gave the two a smile. He stumbled a bit as Harry latched onto his waist, not letting him move from the spot he was in. "Ready to go?"

"Yes!" Harry said as he grabbed his trunk and dragged it to the fireplace. "How does this work?" He looked behind him as Emily and his father dragged the rest of his things into the fireplace.

Emily laughed as she helped pile everything in. "You just hold onto your trunk."

"Are you sure you don't want to come along?" Severus asked Emily. He had wanted to spend with her as well. Their relationship was still new and he wanted to strengthen it.

Emily shook her head as she caught sight of a pout on Harry's face. "I have things I need to take care of. Spend some time with your son, Severus." She placed a kiss on his cheek before stepping back from the fireplace. She gave them both a wave before Severus flooed them away.

She let out a sigh as she flipped the hourglass back over to red. "Now to deal with the Coven." Emily walked over to her room and locked the door behind her. Picking up the black cloak from the foot of her bed, she made her way to the portrait of a black door. She raised her wand and touched the keyhole with it. "In Blood we Live, In Blood we Sleep." The door opened and Emily took a step into the portrait and out into a candlelit room. She pulled her hood up as she shut the door behind her and walked out of the entry room.

She swiftly walked through the halls of the Coven Headquarters. Like all magical buildings, the outside looked like any other Muggle building. But the difference was in the magic that concealed them from the Humans. They used Blood Magic, the magic that Vampires had created back in ancient times. Her painting was also Blood Magic, it had been the first piece of Blood Magic she had performed when she had moved to London.

Vampires had their own laws, much like the Wizards. The number one law was the necessity of being registered to a Coven. If you weren't registered, you were Rogue. And if you were Rogue, you were dead. The registration law was in place so Vampires didn't run amuck. If Vampires started feeding on large numbers of people they would be exposed. And then they would have to go through another Purge. So the laws were created, and enforced.

Emily stopped in front of the large double doors that lead to the High Council. She took a deep breath before she reached out and pricked her finger on the door. The drop of blood soaked into the wood, dying the wood black. "Lady Grimm, The Council has been expecting you." A voice spoke out of the door as the wood bent as if it was a curtain, another Blood Enchantment.

She stepped through the opening and continued into the room. She stopped in the middle of a large circular room. Around the room on a raised platform were eight chairs. She reached up and pulled her hood back. "Emily Grimm is here as requested." She bowed her head as she moved her hair to expose her neck. It was the proper way to introduce oneself to the High Council.

"The Council recognizes Emily Grimm." Emily looked up and glanced at the Councilman directly in front of her. "We request an update on your position at Hogwarts."

"My position is secured." Emily stated calmly. "I will be staying." She had gotten a One-year passport for blood collecting. She wasn't sure if she was going to be staying longer, and you can only have one passport at a time. "I formally ask to have my passport extended to the full ten year term."

"Your request will be granted at the passport office downstairs." Another Chairman spoke to the left of Emily. Emily turned and gave the man a nod in acknowledgement. "Anything else you wish to report?"

Emily took a deep breath. "I have found my Mate." She noticed many of the elders nodded with smiles, Mating was an important event in any Coven. "He is a Human Wizard." She flinched as the room grew deathly silent.

"You know the laws regarding Outsiders." The room remained quiet. "Bring in the Device." A pair of hidden doors opened and a round ball was rolled in by two helpers. "Present your blood." Emily picked up the small knife that was stabbed into the colorless ball. She cut her thumb and allowed the blood to gather on the tip of the blade before stabbing it back into the ball, dying it the bright emerald green that belonged to the House of Grimm. "Now then, does he know that you are not human?"

"Yes." Emily answered truthfully. The Device was the Vampiric versions of the veritus serum. While your blood was inside the Device you could not lie. And any that tried to lie would find themselves in unimaginable pain.

"Have you told him what being your Mate means?"

"No, but I have told him he is my Mate." Emily spoke, "And I know he is my Mate. In the span of a month we went from being coworkers to being in a committed relationship."

"And you are sure this is not some infatuation?" Emily looked over at the man that had spoken. "Nowadays it is not uncommon for you young ones to have phases. As long as discretion is used."

"It seems to me this is no simple infatuation." A woman spoke from Emily's right. "We all have our Mates. And none of us knew it at first glance, or even the first decade for that matter. But we also did not have as much contact with each other. With her constant contact, it makes sense for her to have discovered him so quickly."

"So he now falls under Mate Laws." The unnamed head of the council spoke calmly. "But he will not be an active member of the Coven until you present him to us. Until then he will not fall under our protection."

Emily nodded in acknowledgment. "I will present him to you once we have fulfilled the Wizard custom of marriage. Then, if this does turn out to be simply an infatuation, then a simple memory alteration will suffice."

"That is acceptable." Emily let out a breath as he waved his hand and the ball beside her returned to it's colorless state. "You are free to go." Emily gave a bow to all of the members of the Council before she left the room.

"Hey Emi." Emily scowled as she walked down the hall towards the passport office. "What, you ignoring me now?" She let out a huff as the man beside her kept pace. "You know, most people greet their cousin with a smile."

Emily shot him a glare with a smile. "Hello Robert." She turned down another hall and down the stairs into the milling crowd. "Don't you have a job to do?"

"Nope. Unless you've done something again." Robert followed Emily through the bustling crowd of Vampires. "What are you up to? Transferring again?"

"Why do you care? My father interested?" Emily broke away from the crowd and headed for the small alcove that the passport office occupied. She heard a snort come from Robert as she stood in the short line. "Because I haven't seen you in the past thirty or so years. And last time I saw you, you were planning on killing me."

"You exposed Vampires to an entire town." Robert retorted blandly. "And I got sent as clean up. You got off easy because you're a Grimm." Emily looked away in a bit of guilt. Her cousin worked as a Cleaner, they cleaned up any cases of exposure. "And I got transferred here a few months ago. I've been hanging around in hopes of seeing you. You know you're the only Grimm outside of Germany."

"I'm pretty sure my father enjoys knowing that, knowing exactly where I am to send someone to come 'persuade' me." Emily could attest to that. The first century after she had left home had been spent running from the assassins her father had hired. Only difference between her family's assassins and any Rogue for hire, had been that they had to take her back alive. The joys of being the only woman in her family that could have children.

"Next!" Emily moved up to the window. "Name and business?"

"Emily Grimm, passport extension." She stated as she reached into her cloak and pulled out the black book that was her Blood Passport. She slid it over to the attendant before turning her attention back to her cousin. "So my father hasn't contacted you?"

"Not a word." Robert crossed his arms beneath his cloak. "He still hasn't forgiven my mother for confessing to marrying a Wolfe. Let alone mixing blood." His voice dropped as he spoke. Robert's father was the leader of a werewolf pack, making Robert half Vampire half Werewolf. He was considered an abomination in any society, but only their family knew. Since exposing it to the Vampiric World would ruin their entire reputation. "I think he would sooner kill me than talk to me. Heck, he might kill me just for being alive."

"At least he has no power outside of his Coven area." Emily turned her attention back to the attendant as she passed back her Passport. "So, what now?" She walked off towards the portal room to head home.

"Now, I would ask you not expose us again." Robert ignored the glare his cousin was giving him. "The Founders won't give you another chance. Five is a lot for anyone."

"Four of those weren't my fault." Emily stated pointedly. The Founders were just that, the Founders of the Vampire World. They were the oldest Vampires in the world, and basically the highest ruling power. "Grandest Father has already berated me with more than a few howlers." Grandest Father referred to Eddard Grimm, one of the twelve Founders. "And I know I won't have anymore chances."

* * *

A bit more on my version of Vampire Society, History, and customs. What do you think? There will more elaboration in later books. But feel free to ask questions.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

In no time at all Emily got an owl with the date of her return to school. Also, she learned that her classes were completely filled. She even had two classes for each year. "Guess I better pack." Emily headed for her room and began to pack. She enchanted her clothes, books, and supplies to fill her main trunk while she focused on packing her secondary trunk, her blood supply.

It had taken her two weeks to get the approval for the withdrawal she had taken from the Bloodbank. And even then, she would need to restock at Christmas. "Guess I should ask Severus about making the blood potion."

She huffed as she thought of her Mate. She hadn't physically seen him since he had picked Harry up near the beginning of the summer. They had spoken throughout the summer, but no physical contact, and it was driving her mad. It worried her a little, wondering what she would do once she saw him.

She packed in silence for another hour before the sound of her fireplace ringing drew her attention. She walked over and stopped the little bell. A puff of smoke came up and displayed who was trying to get to her fireplace, it was Severus and Harry. She turned the hourglass over and stepped back as the fireplace burst into green flame. "Welcome. I wasn't expecting you two till tomorrow."

"I want to get Harry settled in with Mr. LaMont." Severus commented while placing a hand on his son's shoulder. "And he has invited us for diner with his family, you included."

"Oh." Emily commented, now noticing how well dressed the two were. They both looked fresh and ready for a family diner. "Let me get dressed." She commented before waving her hand at her kitchen. "Get yourself whatever you would like. I'll be quick."

"Take your time." Severus commented as he watched her leave the living room before helping his son drag his trunk out of the fireplace and lock the flu entrance.

Emily shut her door and looked at her packed trunks, she had always been a quick packer. Her eyes snapped to her closet as she wondered what she was going to wear. She picked up her wand and tapped her shoulder. "Now then, let's see how fast we can do this." She flicked her wand at her closet, throwing the door open and pulling her dresses out to look at them all. "No...no…no…no…no…no…" Emily frowned as dress after dress was tossed aside. She finally stopped at a black cocktail dress. The skirt was pleated and the neck was cut in a 'v' with a high collar. She chewed her lip as she eyed the box on her dresser. "Yes."

Emily threw the dress on as she enchanted various objects to curl and style her hair while she picked out her make-up. Once her hair was curled and pinned, her make-up done and set, she turned to the black box and opened the lid. Inside was a necklace with a large Emerald, her Grandest Mother's necklace. She put it on and gave herself a smile in her mirror. "Done."

Emily stepped into a pair of red heels as she walked out of her room. She found Harry and Severus sitting at the counter and waiting. "Sorry to keep you." She gave them both a smile. "Shall we go?"

"Of course." Severus responded before being dragged to the fireplace by Harry. "Grab you trunk Harry, let's try doing this in one trip."

"Okay." Harry pulled his trunk back into the fireplace. "Does he know we are coming?" He looked at his dad while Severus grabbed a handful of flu powder. "What happens if he doesn't know?"

"He knows Harry. And let the elves deal with your luggage." He said before he fixed Emily with a small smile. "Sorry there isn't enough room."

"Don't worry. I can flu on my own." She gave the man a smile as he flued himself and Harry to LaMont View Manor. She stepped in once they were gone and counted to ten before grabbing her own handful of flu powder. "LaMont View Manor." She spoke before she threw the powder down and was engulfed by the green flames. She walked out of the fireplace and used her wand to remove the soot from her.

"Everyone is waiting in the main living room." Emily joined Severus and Harry as a house elf addressed them. "Diner will be served once Master LaMont is ready." The small group followed the house elf to the room where the other guests were. They walked into the room to find three other occupants. "Masters Snape and Mistress Grimm."

"Potter?" Emily wasn't too surprised to see Draco Malfoy in attendance, Jethro was his great uncle after all. And she was very curious to meet his parents. "So this is where the Ministry sent you. I'm surprised Dumbledore allowed that."

"Well it took some planning." Emily spoke smoothly as she gave her student a smile. "You must be Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy." She walked up to Narcissa and kissed both of her cheeks in greeting. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You must be Emily." Narcissa looked from Emily to Severus and back to Emily. "I've heard quite a bit about you. Both from Uncle and from Severus. Draco has also mentioned a few things." She then looked at the boy by Severus' side. "He looks so much like Mary."

"So this is your son." Emily stayed back as the Malfoy's began discussing Harry. "I'm surprised that old oaf hasn't figured it out yet." Lucius laughed thinking of how dumb Dumbledore was.

"What? So he's not a Potter?" Emily held back a chuckle at Draco's obvious lack of understanding.

Harry approached the boy and offered his hand. "Harry Snape, pleased to meet you." Emily bit her lip to hold back her laugh as Draco just stared at the boy in even more confusion. "I know it's confusing, but you'll get used to it."

Draco just nodded as he shook the boy's hand. "Now that that is all settled," Everyone looked over at the elderly man that was standing in the doorway. "Let's eat." He led the way into the dining room and sat at the head of the table. "Cissa, you're spot here is free. And Emily why don't you join me on my other side." The two women nodded as they sat on either side of Jethro. "Seems I'm the lucky man tonight." They all chuckled at the man's joke.

"Always the crowd pleaser Uncle." Narcissa gave the man a kiss on the cheek before sitting down. Lucius sat down beside his wife with his son on the other side of him. The other mirrored them on the other side of the table.

Jethro gave Narcissa a wink. "I hope you all like roast, because that's all I eat." He chuckled again as the food popped onto the table. "Thank you Lock." The house elf bowed before vanishing form the room. "Dig in, it's dead so don't worry about it biting back." He chuckled as food was served onto his plate by Cissa. "Still taking care of me I see."

Narcissa laughed. "Still stubborn I see." She looked over at Emily curiously. "So Emily, where are you from?"

Emily gave the woman a small smile as she picked up her glass of wine. "Germany. Although I'm afraid my German has become atrocious. Haven't spoken it since I left home." She took a sip of her wine, savoring the taste.

"Germany you say?" Lucius asked with a raised eyebrow. "Draco says you attended Ilvermorney in America."

Emily could see Draco slump into his seat as he was mentioned. She chuckled as she set her glass down. "I left home to attend Ilvermorney. Durmstram wasn't to my liking."

"I see. We looked at Durmstram as an option for Draco, but we both just love Hogwarts." Narcissa placed her hand over Lucius'. "And with teachers like you and Severus it seems like it we made the right choice."

"What do you think of Hogwarts, Harry?" Lucius asked as he fixed his gaze on the boy sitting across from his son. The scar on the boy's face told him this was Harry Potter, but his wife had told him to keep an open mind.

Harry looked around the table before settling back on Draco's dad. "I like it. But I don't get what the point of the different houses are. Everyone should have traits from all of the houses, so why separate us to focus on only certain parts? It doesn't make sense to me." He went back to eating his food after he finished.

"I agree." Everyone looked at Draco in surprise. "The only thing keeping the houses separate is doing, is making us hate each other. Everyone thinks Hufflepuff's are pushover, Ravenclaw's only care about grades, Gryffindor's are always the hero, and Slytherin's are evil. It's stupid." The two boys shrugged before returning to the meal.

Emily had a small smile on her lips as she drank more of her wine. "I'm guessing that is your doing?" Emily looked over at Jethro with a surprised look. "Don't give me that innocent look. You remind me of my wife, the mastermind behind all of my ideas." They all chuckled.

"I assure you, I have no idea what you are talking about." Emily gave the man a wink.

* * *

"Thank you for helping my son, Mr. LaMont." Severus shook the man's hand.

Jethro waved off his comment. "Think nothing of it. You've been a great help to Cissa, it's the least I can do in repayment."

Narcissa gave Emily a hug. "I hope we get to see each other more often. And you," She pointed at Severus. "You and Harry better come and visit over the holiday. He and Draco seem to get along quite well."

"I'm not sure how everyone else will take to the news." Lucius commented dryly. "To think the one person we thought would be our downfall isn't even who we believed him to be." He let out a single bark of laughter. "All of those plans, down the drain."

"We still have Dumbledore to worry about." Severus stated calmly. "And Harry and I will stop by if we can. However with the way things are currently set up, it is unlikely."

"Then we will have to have Draco invite him over." Narcissa retorted with a grin. "He deserves a proper Christmas. And we all need to discuss what happened that night. Heaven knows Sirius deserves that much."

"First he will have to escape Azkaban." Severus commented, "And seeing as how that has never happened, we will have to find another way."

"Not that company isn't fun, but I am tired." Jethro spoke loudly. "And Draco has already fallen asleep waiting." He turned and looked at the boy laying down in the couch fast asleep. "I'm sure you all would love to chat, but I would like to get to bed as well. You've put Harry to bed, now get yourself to bed." They all chuckled as the man ushered them all towards the fireplace. "I'll get him to the train, don't worry. Now go."

Severus and Emily stepped into the fireplace and bid their final farewell before fluing back to her apartment. "That was entertaining-" Emily was cut off as Severus spun her around and pressed his lips against her. Her hands lost themselves in his hair as she pulled him closer. A growl escaped her throat as Severus pressed her against the wall of her fireplace. "Careful, I might carry you off to bed."

"No objection here." Severus wasn't at all surprised when Emily picked him up and did just that. She pulled him back onto the bed, giving him the top position. "Submissive tonight?"

Emily didn't respond, instead she pulled him back down for more kissing. Her hands started undoing the buttons on his shirt while his traveled to the back of her neck to the zipper. Their kiss ended as Severus sat up, pulling her with him, and sliding the zipper down her dress.

Emily placed a kiss on Severus' neck, smiling as the pulse quickened. Her breath slowed as she felt her senses hone in on the sound of flowing blood. Her fangs extended before they sank in the flawless skin beneath her lips. Thick liquid flowed into her mouth, the flavor unique to the human in her arms.

"Emily." Emily's eyes snapped wide as she pulled away from Severus. His skin looked paler that it had earlier and there was a fear in his eyes. "Are you alright?"

Emily shook her head as she slid away from him on the bed. "How can you ask me that? I'm the one that bit you. Oh God I bit you." She buried her face in her hands.

Severus frowned as he moved closer to Emily. "It's alright. I wasn't expecting it, but I honestly should have." He sighed as Emily refused to look at him. He sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her. "Emily, it's alright."

"But it's not." Emily looked over at Severus, her eyes diverting from his eyes to the two red marks on his neck. "I don't want to think of you as…that. You're my Mate." She finally looked up from the mark and into Severus' eyes. "I don't want to hurt you."

Severus held her red eyed gaze as he wiped a few drops of his blood from the corner of Emily's mouth. "You are not that kind of person. You are kind and thoughtful, gentle and passionate, and you are mine." He placed a kiss on her brow before continuing. "I love all parts of you."

"Thank you Severus." Emily leaned into him, ignoring the sent of his blood filling the room. It was going to be harder for her to eat now, she had tasted his blood, so anything else was going to taste mediocre. "I love you too."

* * *

This took a while to write. I just couldn't piece a good dinner scene together, so I just skipped over it. But I feel like I got a good little scene in there. And I just created Jethro as an extra character, so he is mine along with Emily. In case anyone is trying to find him, you won't.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Emily settled onto her swing as she looked over her class schedule for the year. With two classes now for each year, her schedule was much busier than last year, twenty-eight classes in five days. Part of her was wondering if she would need a time-turner. She sighed as she looked around her classroom, wondering if she should change it. "It'll be fine, it's not an OWL or NEWT class anyway." She got up and pinned the schedule to the wall beside the door to her office.

She let out a sigh as she heard clicking coming down the hall from the Defense Against The Dark Arts room. She had met Professor Lockhart at the teacher's meeting the other day, and she hated him. He was so full of himself and he just assumed everyone loved him. He even had the nerve to ask her on a date in front of Severus. She let that one slide since he most likely did not know they were together, but he didn't even ask for her name beforehand.

"Good morning Emily." Emily turned and gave the blonde man a forced smile. "I must say, you have excellent taste. The room suits you so perfectly. And you look as exquisite as ever." Lockhart swept into the room as though he belonged there. He picked up Emily's hand and kissed the back of it. Emily let that slide as well, he did that to all the female staff members. "Will you a company me to diner?"

"Naturally. Since all of the staff eat together in the Great Hall." Emily walked past the man and out into the hall. She could hear him walking alongside of her. "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is going to be a breeze. The students are arriving and getting settled in." Lockhart replied with a chuckle. "It's the day after where the fun will begin. Yes, I expect my classes to compete with yours in popularity."

"We will see." Emily replied to the man. They remained quiet as they entered the Great Hall. There was already most of the staff there and the food was already served. Emily sat down beside Severus after she greeted him with a peck on the cheek. "All set?"

"Yes. Second Years are going to enjoy making a sleeping potion." Severus' smile faltered a bit as Lockhart sat down on the opposite side of Emily, were the DADA teacher sat. "Do you have any plans for your first lesson?"

Emily served herself some food as she listened to Severus. "I plan on explaining how I reward and remove points. Then just basic introductions and perhaps a game for everyone to get to know each other." A chuckle from Lockhart drew her attention. "Is something amusing, Professor Lockhart?"

Gilderoy chuckled as he turned his attention to the white haired witch. "I had heard tales of your Recreational Magic class, but I did not think you actually played games in it. As a Ravenclaw, teaching should be taken more seriously."

"As a Horned Serpent I believe in developing the mind in all aspects." Emily replied curtly. "And furthermore, it is my class, I shall do as I please. And you may thank me when your students ask for my help with your class and I teach them properly." She dropped her napkin onto her plate as she stood up. "I'm not hungry anymore." She got up and stormed out of the Great Hall, ignoring everyone's gaze.

She got all the way to the front door before her temper got to her and she lashed out, punching one of the stone pillars, creating a few new cracks. "That sounded painful." Emily spun around and sighed as Severus walked up to her. He picked up her hand and kissed her reddened knuckles. "You shouldn't let him get to you."

"He's just so…HIM!" Emily didn't know how else to explain it. She had met a lot of people in her life, and she hadn't met anyone like Gilderoy Lockhart. "I have this sinking feeling my class is going to turn into Defense Against The Dark Arts."

"Then teach better than him." Severus responded as he stepped closer to Emily. "Are you going out?"

Emily looked from Severus towards the grounds outside of the castle. "Yes, I need to cool my head. And something fresh will do me good." She pushed up onto her toes and placed a kiss on Severus' cheek. "I'll be back before tomorrow."

"Shouldn't you get some sleep?" He asked with a raised eyebrow as Emily stepped out of his reach and towards the large doors of the school.

Emily laughed as she pushed the door slightly open. "I'm a teacher now, sleep isn't on my list of things to do." She gave him a wink before she left the school and ventured into the dark night. The grounds were bathed in the light of a full moon, making it as bright as midday for Emily's red eyes.

She glided across the grounds as she made her way towards the forbidden forest. She hadn't done much of any exploring into the forest last year. She was too busy focussing on coming back the following year. But now she had the security, so she only had to worry about her secret.

A chill ran down her back as she crossed into the forest's shadow. The forest felt wild and alive, unlike the cold stone of the castle behind her. She could sense the magic pulsing through the ground and into the trees, it was seductive. A grin crawled across her face as she shot into the darkness.

Emily ran, losing track of time until she came across a curious scent. She paused as she tried to get a better smell, but it was faint and wispy like smoke. She shook her head as she tried to place where she knew the scent from. It was familiar to her, but she could not remember how.

"Greetings." Emily spun around to see who had been able to sneak up on her. Although with how focused she had been a hippogriff could have snuck up on her. She gave the Centar a small bow in greeting. "May I ask why you have entered this forest without our leave? Humans are not permitted here."

"I am not human." Emily stated as she flashed her eyes at the Centar. "I apologize if I have trespassed onto any sacred or hallowed grounds. I shall find something quick to eat and be on my way."

"It has been some time since one of your kind have come this far." Emily watched as the Centar relaxed a bit. "You are permitted here, but I ask that you keep your hunting to a minimum. And any animal you hunt, you kill and leave for the forest to reclaim."

"Understood." Emily gave him a small nod. "May I ask what creatures live in the forest? I've come across a scent I can't quite place, but it is familiar to me."

"Most creatures are the usual you find in a forest." The Centar spoke while looking around the area they were in. "There are various species of magical creatures, but they are generally only native to around here. Do you know what this creature look like?" Emily shook her head at the half-man. "Then I am afraid that is all I can offer you. Good hunting." He gave her a short bow before running back off into the forest.

Emily frowned as she looked around again, still only catching pockets of the scent. "Guess I will have to come back." She admitted with a bit of regret, but moved on. She had another few hours before the sun would come up, and she still hadn't eaten yet.

* * *

Emily let out a long breath as her last class left for dinner. She had five classes today and they hadn't wasted any time in asking her questions. Most of them asking about Professor Lockhart. And her afternoon classes had asked her about what they were suppose to learn in DADA and why Lockhart was teaching about himself. She had given them a neutral response on Lockhart and had covered pieces of the first chapter of a second year defense book from Ilvermorney, they had very much appreciated it.

Emily put away her papers, laying them down to review and plan for next class. She usually didn't make a lesson for next class, but by the looks of how the students were reacting to Lockhart, she would be teaching DADA. Or, at least what they are suppose to be covering in DADA. Emily huffed thinking of what to say to Lockhart about his teaching, but she didn't really have much authority to, since her class was called Recreational Magic.

She left her classroom and locked the door behind her. She walked down the hall towards the Great Hall, not surprised by the remaining students still making their way to diner. A student bumped into her and nearly fell, but Emily managed to stop the girl from fall. "Ms. Weasley? Are you alright?" She eyed the Gryffindor with worry, Ginny was usually so attentive. She had been the past few days at least, but now she seemed really spaced out.

"I'm fine Professor, sorry." Ginny mumbled before walking away from the woman and into the Great Hall.

Emily frowned as she watched the girl, she was acting so differently. She shook her head as she walked through the large doors and up towards the head table. She waved to her students as she went. She sent a smirk up to Lockhart. 'Just try and beat my class reputation.' She took her seat happily beside Severus.

Severus leaned over with a raised eyebrow. "Have you had a good day?"

"You could say that." Emily replied, not mentioning her worry for the Weasley girl. The Weasley's were on Dumbledore's side, so Severus wouldn't be that concerned. But as a teacher she was. "How has your day been?"

Severus shrugged as he watched Emily serve herself food. "My seconds years did surprisingly well." He then looked passed Emily to Gilderoy. "I've heard mixed reviews about your class Lockhart."

"Really? I think the students are quite smitten with me." Gilderoy smiled widely at his own praise. Emily could see many of the female students gazing up at Lockhart. And Gilderoy seemed to notice as well. "I do believe this will be a very successful year. Maybe the best year Hogwarts has ever seen."

"Compared to last year that won't be difficult." Severus commented under his breath. "But by the looks of things, nothing is going to happen."

"That will be a relief." Emily smiled as she munched on her food. The rest of the meal continued in a pleasant manner, not a single incident. Which is a feat when there is pudding served and the Weasley twins are present.

* * *

Emily sighed as she marked the first assignment of the term. It had only been a short quiz on what they should have learned last year. And so far everyone was doing fairly well for finishing off their first week, even if it was only three days.

"Knock Knock?" Emily looked up from the paper on her desk to see Dumbledore standing in the doorway to her office. "I hope I am not interrupting anything." Albus asked as he walked into the small office. The black wood and silver details on the furniture stood out against the emerald green of the walls. It reminded him very much of the Slytherin common room.

"Just a small quiz I gave my students." Emily finished marking the quiz she was on before setting her quill aside. "How can I help you professor?"

Dumbledore stepped forward with a calculating look in his eye. "I've noticed you and Severus have been a bit distant. Is everything alright? I thought you two were getting along quite well."

Emily looked down at her desk at Dumbledore's observation. "We've both been busy. With the extra class for each year, my schedule has become very crowded." She let out a sigh as she got up from her desk and walked around to her liquor cabinet. "We are planning on having a private diner together. It will probably be sometime next week after we've settled into our schedules." She pulled out a bottle of scotch with a smile. "Would you like a glass?" She asked Albus as she reached for some glasses.

"No thank you, I'm not much of a drinker of scotch, I prefer fire whiskey." Dumbledore replied, "Did you spend any time with him over the summer?"

Emily took a drink as she thought of an answer. "Not as much as I would have liked. He was busy."

"Busy with what?" Dumbledore frowned.

Emily watched the old man cautiously. "He didn't say." She took another sip of her drink before walking back over to her desk. "Now if you will excuse me, I have marking to finish."

"Of course." Dumbledore gave a small nod, "Don't work yourself too hard. Everyone needs to rest at some point."

Emily continued to mark as Dumbledore left her office. She looked up and frowned, she didn't hear his footsteps. "Silencing spell." She mumbled as she waited to hear the creaking of her door. Once she heard it open and close she let out a breath, he was gone. She downed the last of her drink before pulling open the drawer of her desk and grabbing a vial of blood.

She drank it all at once, not bothering to savor the taste. Ever since she had tasted Severus' blood, nothing tasted the same. She usually enjoyed tasting the different varieties the Bloodbank offered. But the blood of one's Mate is always the most desirable.

* * *

So for any questions out there, yes, Dumbledore is evil in this book. Or at least he is evil to my character. And his motives are shady at best. If you didn't pick that up in the last book.

Let me know what you are thinking of the second year so far.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Harry Potter. **Warning Lemon at the end.**

* * *

It was Halloween once more at Hogwarts. But Emily wasn't in the Great Hall for dinner, she was in her own room having dinner with Severus. "I love sweets, but not as much as real food." She munched on her turkey happily.

"Real food being this or your usual?" Severus asked with a light smile on his face. It had been a while since it was just him and Emily. They both chuckled as Emily gave him a wink. "Have you been out hunting at all?"

"No. I've been busy with marking and lesson plans." Emily felt that she was teaching a whole other course in addition to her own. "I swear if Lockhart doesn't fall to the Defense curse I will kill him myself."

"I've heard of this curse. Did you know that I wanted to teach Defense? I asked for it before they gave it to Quirrell." Severus took a sip of his wine as he watched Emily's reaction.

Emily frowned thinking of Severus teaching Defense instead of Potions. "Why didn't you get it?" She could see him teaching either class. His strict, no-nonsense attitude would have prevented anything terrible from happening in Defense the same as how nothing really happened in his potion's class.

"Dumbledore felt I would revert to by Death Eater ways." Severus chuckled thinking how his life had turned out. He had thought his son was lost to him, and so turned from the dark to find him. But now he had his son, and he needed to protect Harry at all costs. "Have you noticed anything odd?"

"You mean other than all of the girls falling over Lockhart? A few things." Emily set her fork down. "Ginny Weasley, she's been acting odder and odder each week. It's almost like she is in a daze all of the time."

Severus nodded, he had also noticed the change in the Weasley girl's behavior. "Draco and Harry have also been spending time together." He noticed a smile spread across Emily's face. "I assume you have had a hand in this?"

Emily giggled. "They have actually been sitting together in class. Harry usually sits with the Slytherins, along with Ron and Hermione, but Ron seems to only be going because Harry is there. Neville Longbottom has actually become good friends with Blaze." She chuckled at Severus' shocked expression. "They aren't the only ones. A lot of the houses have actually made friends with students from other houses. I think I might be breaking down the walls between houses."

"You will make history if you do." Severus toasted her with a smile. "I wonder how Harry is doing with his detention? He's with Lockhart tonight."

"Probably answering fan mail." Emily felt bad for the kid. She tensed as she caught an unfamiliar scent. But it was strange, she did not know it, but she had come across it before. "What is that?" She got up from her seat and tried to catch the scent again.

"Emily?" Severus watched the woman curiously. "Is everything alright?"

"I smell something off." Emily pulled open the door to her classroom, the scent was stronger in the hallway. "There's something in the castle that I've never smelled before." She caught the same amount of worry on Severus' face as she felt. They both made their way down the hall, Emily in the lead, following the scent. It ended when they came upon Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Draco. "Why aren't you all at dinner?" They didn't get a reply, just Hermione pointing at the wall.

Severus and Emily moved to look at the wall. They stared at the blood on the wall, 'The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the Heir beware.' The two shared a look before stepping into action. Emily pulled out her wand and conjured a curtain to block the view of the wall. But before they could do anything else, dinner was let out.

Students paused and looked at the curtained wall, wondering what was behind it. But none tried to look behind the curtain, not with Emily and Severus standing by it. But a lot of them looked at the four students standing with the two professors. "Professor Grimm, Professor Snape, may I ask what the curtain is for?" Professor McGonagall asked while looking from the wall to the students. "I assume they have something to do with this?"

"We didn't do anything." Ron whined while looking at the teachers in panic.

"A likely story." Severus commented while looking at the other students. "Do you all have something to say?" None of the others spoke up. "I believe we should discuss further things in a more private setting."

"Let's do this in my office." Emily offered before McGonagall or Severus could suggest their own. She knew the students would be equally comfortable there, compared to being in the office of the head of their rival house. "Come along students." She led them all down the hall and towards her classroom. She wasn't worried about the wall, she added a security charm that wouldn't allow anyone to lift it or see past it, even the Weasley twins.

The office was cleared of everything and ready for classes the next day. Emily waved her wand and moved all of the papers to her filling cabinet and pulled extra chairs up from the floor. The four students sat down on the chairs as Emily leaned on her desk with McGonagall and Severus beside her. "Alright, you tell your story." She stopped them all when they all went to speak at the same time. "Mr. Weasley?"

"Well…Hermione and I were at dinner. Then when Harry wasn't showing up we decided to go find him." He looked over at Harry, frowning a bit when his gaze slid to Draco. "Then Malfoy decided to join us for some reason, Hermione let him come along. Then we found Harry walking down the hall with his hand to the wall. He said he heard something in the wall, and that it was going to kill. Then he took off running. That's when we found Mrs. Norris and the wall."

Emily nodded as she turned to the next student in the line. "Ms. Granger?"

Hermione straightened herself before she spoke. "As Ron said, he and I were having dinner, but Harry was late from his detention with Professor Lockhart. So we went to see if he the professor had maybe forgotten to let him go. As we were leaving Draco came along wondering if we were going to find Harry. He had also noticed he was gone and wanted to talk about Quiditch with him, since he is the new Seeker for Slytherin. When we found Harry he seemed worried about something. He told us he was hearing a voice speaking, and it was talking about killing. He then ran off and that was when we found the wall with the bloody writing on it."

"Blood?" McGonagall asked in shock. She looked at the other two professors, getting a nod from the two of them. "We will have to discuss this with Professor Dumbledore."

Emily gave the woman a nod before turning her attention back to the students. "Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded. "I was in detention with Professor Lockhart. We both lost track of time and so we almost missed dinner. He let me go and I headed for the Great Hall to get some food before dinner finished. While walking I started to hear someone talking. It sounded like it was coming through the wall and ceiling." Everyone exchanged worried looks. "Then Ron, Hermione, and Draco found me. That was when I heard the voice say it was going to kill. I followed the voice down the hall, it sounded like it was moving fast. It vanished once we reached the wall with the writing on it."

Emily nodded at his story, it matched up with the others. She opened her mouth to ask Draco for his story when her wand started making a loud noise. "What?" She frowned as she picked it up and checked on it. "Someone removed my curtain enchantment." She frowned as she wondered who had done that, but she would have to do that after she was done here. "Never mind that. Mr. Malfoy, your story please."

"I was having dinner with the other Slytherins as usual. I noticed Harry wasn't sitting with Hermione or Weasley, so I was curious about where he was. So when they got up I went with them." Draco sat up straighter as he continued. "Then we found Harry listening to the wall. He said he heard a voice, then he took off down the hall saying it was going to kill. Then we found the blood on the wall and the cat. What's the Chamber of Secrets?"

Emily frowned thinking the name over, she knew it from somewhere. She noticed both Severus and McGonagall seemed to recognize the name. McGonagall was the one that spoke up. "A piece of history, you can probably find it in a book." She looked at the four students with a worrying look. "For now, return to your house. It's almost curfew."

"I'll get Mr. Malfoy back, while you take the rest Professor McGonagall." Severus led his Slytherin out of her office while the Gryffindors were led out by McGonagall.

Emily left the room as well, she wanted to know who had removed her spell. She came across the hallway, all of the other teachers were present. "Professor Grimm, I thank you for hiding this from the students." Dumbledore spoke as he looked at the wall. "Mrs. Norris has been sent to the hospital wing, she's been petrified."

"Petrified?" Emily asked in shock. There were very few things that could cause petrification. "And the writing on the wall?"

"Seems someone got into the kitchen's supply of pig's blood." Dumbledore explained calmly. "When did you discover this? And why did you not alert us sooner?" He asked while watching the white haired teacher.

Emily met the old man's gaze calmly. "Professor Snape and myself discovered it just before dinner was let out. However, four students discovered it first. Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape and myself spoke to the students about this. We just finished speaking with them."

"I see. What did they tell you?" Dumbledore asked while turning his attention away from the bloody wall.

"They say there was a voice in the wall, saying it was going to kill. Then they followed it here." Emily briefly explained what she had learned from the four students. Dumbledore didn't need to know who they were unless he asked. "Should we remove the blood from the wall?"

"I'm afraid it's been enchanted." Flitwick commented with a frown. "Magic won't take it off, neither will non-magical efforts. The best we can do is cover it up."

"Then the students will ask questions." Dumbledore spoke. "And the students that saw it before will be asked about it. And we can't guarantee that they won't tell. It will be best if we leave it as is." He looked around at all of the staff members present. "You all are going to be asked about the Chamber of Secrets, explain what you know. The more we tell them, the less they will make up."

With that they all dispersed to their rooms, it was late and the nightly watching shifts were about to start. Emily returned to her room to mark a few more papers before she started her watch. She sat down and pulled open the drawer of her desk, fishing out a vial of blood. She downed the vial, relieving herself of a mild thirst that was starting to creep on her.

She frowned as her mind returned to the strange scent she had followed.'Where did I smell it before?' She wondered as she catalogued the smell for future reference. The hall had reeked of the stench. 'I'll have to go out hunting for it.' She would go out after her watch shift.

* * *

 **-Lemon warning-**

Emily sighed as she got back to her room. It was almost morning, and she didn't know what had left that scent, but she knew why it was familiar. It had been that unknown scent she had come across before the year had started. She wondered if there had been a cave that connected to some catacomb underneath the school. Maybe that was part of the Chamber of Secret?

Emily didn't bother undressing as she climbed into her bed. She let out a sigh as she snuggled into her sheets and pillow. "You're on my side of the bed." She commented as she looked over at Severus. He looked like he had just woken up. "When did you get here?"

Severus pushed himself up and pulled the duvet back so Emily could climb in with him. "I thought I would surprise you after your shift." He smiled as Emily snuggled into his bare chest. He laid back down and wrapped them both in the warm blankets. "Did you go out?"

Emily nodded as she took a deep breath of Severus' scent. "That scent that is in the hallway, I found a similar one in the forbidden forest. But none of the creatures there know what it is either." She let out a small moan as Severus massaged her muscles. She nuzzled into his neck, placing kisses on his pulse. "You are too good to me."

Severus chuckled as he slipped a hand into her shirt and ran his hand over her flawless skin. He let out a groan as Emily ran her hands across his skin and into his hair. He rolled on top of her and looked down on her. He watched as Emily's eyes grew darker with desire, going from the blood red color to a deep wine. He didn't hesitate to lean down and capture her lips, supporting himself on his knees and an elbow. His other hand worked on unbuttoning her shirt.

Emily lost her hands in Severus' hair as their tongues twisted around each other. She shivered as her heated skin was exposed. She growled in annoyance at her own clothes. With a snap of her fingers her clothes vanished. She grinned wickedly as Severus stared at her in shock. "Magic is in my blood. My wand is more of a formality." She chuckled as Severus' eyes grew to an almost black color.

Severus claimed Emily's lips once more. His free hand moved to her breast, massaging and teasing her nipple. He smirked as Emily mewled at his ministrations. He kissed down her neck, leaving a love bite on her collar bone. He kissed down her chest till his lips captured the nipple of her other breast.

Emily bit her lip as Severus teased her. She could feel the muscles around her stomach begin to tense and twist. She couldn't suppress the moan that escaped her lips when Severus released her nipple and blew on it, causing it to harden even more. "Severus." She whispered as he looked up at her with a hungry look. She let out a gasp as she felt his fingers slide along her folds, teasing her further.

Severus planted his lips on her neck as his fingers continued to stroke her, she squirmed under him. "Impatient are we?" Severus asked as Emily's hand rested on his hardened member that was still trapped in his underwear. "What do you want, Emily?" He whispered into her ear as he slid a finger inside of her.

Emily tried to think cohesively, but her body was focusing on what it wanted, and it wanted more. "More." She panted out as she slide her hand into Severus' briefs, rubbing him teasingly. Two could play at that game. She bucked against his hand as he added a second finger. "Severus." She moaned out as the pressure in her body increased. "I need you."

Severus let out a groan as Emily rubbed his dick, she could break his composure so easily. He pulled his fingers out as he sat up a bit. He gave Emily a reassuring smile when she looked at him with worry and a bit of hurt. "Then I shall comply." With a wave of his hand his only item of clothing vanished. "You're not the only one that can use wandless Magic."

Emily smiled as Severus leaned back down overtop of her. She gave a small gasp as he slid himself inside of her, filling her. Severus set a pace for them, causing both of them to moan at the intimate contact.

Emily pulled Severus' face down to meet her's in a feverish kiss, her mind was going hazy.

In a surge of energy, Emily flipped them, placing herself on top of Severus while maintaining their pace. Severus' hands rested on her hips, pulling her down to meeting his own. Emily's hands clawed at Severus' stomach as she got closer to her climax. Severus sat up, not content with laying back and doing nothing. He pulled Emily's lips back against his in a sloppy kiss, he was nearing his limit.

Emily trailed kisses down Severus' neck, loving the taste of his skin. "Emily." She loved the way he said her name during sex. His voice would be raspy from breathing hard, but still it's usual low tone. "Emily." She could feel him twitching inside of her, he was at his limit. She giggled a bit to herself, the twitching was in tune with his pulse.

She licked his neck along the vein, and that was his undoing. But while he called out her name in his sexy voice, she found her mind split. Part of her was experiencing the orgasm, blissful joy and warmth spreading everywhere. The other part of her honed in on Severus, biting into his neck, marking him as her Mate. She felt him give another thrust into her before she withdrew her fangs from his neck, sealing the wound shut with a kiss.

Emily sat back as she caught her breath and thought through what had happened. She looked up at Severus, he was in a similar state. "I think you should sneak into my bed more often." She gave Severus a smile as she slid him out of her. She planted a kiss on his cheek before she got off the bed and headed for the bathroom.

"Emily. What was that bite?" Emily looked back and gave Severus a smirk. Severus frowned at Emily, She seemed to not be freaking out as much as last time. But then again, it hadn't felt like she had drank any blood.

"That was me claiming you, Severus. You're my Mate after all." She gave him a wink as she leaned into the bathroom. "You joining me?" She giggled as he shook his head at her while climbing off of the bed. Of course he was joining her.

* * *

So, what do you think? I'm not that experienced with writing Lemons. So please be gentle with the reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Emily was looking forward to today, it was the first Quiditch match of the year, Gryffindor vs Slytherin. She sat with the rest of the teachers, eagerly awaiting the match. She didn't know which team to cheer for though. She had students on both team, not to mention Harry and Draco were playing. So she had decided she would cheer no matter which house scored or won.

She didn't know much about Quiditch, she wasn't into sports that much. But it seemed to be a highlight event at the school. Even during the previous year Quiditch had been popular, but she hadn't gone to any of the games. This year however she had decided to integrate herself more, since she was probably going to be around for a few years.

The game began and the two Seekers flew around trying to find the snitch. And it seemed they had found it when they both shot off in the same direction. But something wasn't right. ' _Is that ball suppose to be chasing players?_ ' Emily wondered as she watched Harry dodge out of the way of a bludger.

She spotted a small creature lurking at the base of a tower. ' _A house elf?_ ' Emily sneakily got out of her seat and made her way down to the ground. She walked around with her enhanced speed. The house elf jumped when she came around the corner and attempted to get away by vanishing. "No you don't." Emily's eyes flashed red as she pulled the elf out of his magic. She held him up by the rags he wore. "What do you think you are doing?"

The house elf hung limply with a stunned look on his face. "Mistress is a powerful creature indeed. Doby has never met a one of her kind before." He blinked meekly at her red eyes. "How can Doby be of service?"

"What did you do to the bludger?" She asked as she relaxed in her stance. The house elf was a curious one.

"Doby made it so it would chase Harry Potter." Doby said calmly like it was a well known fact. "Harry Potter is not safe at Hogwarts. Harry Potter needs to go home."

"Why is Harry not safe? How do you know he is not safe?" Emily frowned as the creature began to panic. She grabbed his chin and made him look her in the eye. "What do you know?" She noticed his eyes dilute as her compelling powers took effect. "Who is your master?"

"Master Lucius Malfoy. Doby has served the Malfoy family his entire life." The house elf spoke in his normal voice, but not of his own will.

Emily kept the eye contact despite her hate for her own ability. She never liked compelling any being, it was too powerful of an ability. "What makes Hogwarts unsafe?"

"Master is letting the Heir of Slytherin return to the castle." Doby spoke, "The pet of Salazar Slytherin will be unleashed once more."

Emily frowned as she thought over what the house elf had spoken. It was obvious that the Heir was already back, he left a note in blood for them all. But what pet did the founder of Slytherin have? Was that what paralyzed the cat? "Thank you Doby." Emily focused on the house elf intently. "You never met me." She spoke calmly, dropping the house elf and walking away. She heard the telltale crack of the elf's magic behind her.

She frowned as she thought of what the elf had told her, there was a creature loose in the castle, someone had set it loose. ' _Looks like I will have to send a letter to Grandest Father._ ' Her family had many ties with the wizarding world. Her Grandest Father had told her stories of the founding of Hogwarts and it's founders. Salazar Slytherin had been a good friend of his.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a shout coming from the Quiditch stadium. She stepped between two of the towers and looked out at the field. Harry was laying on the ground with the golden snitch in his hand. Then the bludger fell down towards him, nearly hitting him if he hadn't rolled out of the way. Emily pulled her wand and aimed at the ball while stepping out onto the field. "Pulverium!" The bludger burst into a small cloud of dust before being blown away.

She caught sight of others rushing to Harry's side form the other side of the stadium. Emily made it to the boy first. "Are you alright?" She could see by the way he was holding his arm that it was injured in some way.

"My arm…I think it's broken." Harry muttered as he sat up while trying to ignore the pain it was causing him. His tumble off of his broom had left it's fair share of bruises and scrapes.

"Stand aside, I'll fix it for you Harry." Lockhart stated while kneeling beside the boy. Harry's eyes widened as he tried to brush off the professor's offer. "The boy is delirious with pain." He reached over and pushed the boys sleeve up as gently as he could. "This won't hurt a bit." He pulled out his wand and aimed it at the wand. "Braki'arm I'mendo!" There was a bright light as the spell resolved.

Emily was fairly impressed, the man could actually do magic. But her face turned to a frown as Harry's arm hung limply, bending at odd angles that should not be possible. "Ah." Lockhart commented casually. "That tends to happen." He took Harry's hand and bent it back to touch his forearm. "But as you can see, the bone is most definitely not broken."

"Broken! There's no bone left." Emily had to agree with the half giant. The man had made things even more complicated for poor Poppy.

Harry's arm flung back out straight with a sickening sound, like wet rubber. "Extremely flexible though." Lockhart commented before helping Harry to his feet. He looked around with a smile as though he had done nothing wrong. "Well, my work here is done." He then walked off without a care in the world.

Emily let out a huff before turning back to the students. "The game is finished, so you may all return to your houses. Mr. Potter, please come with me to the medical wing. Only friends and teammates may accompany us." She watched as Hermione and Ron quickly followed. She also noted Draco fly down to walk with them as well.

The walk to the hospital wing was swift and silent. "What can I do for you Professor Grimm?" Poppy asked curiously.

"It seems Professor Lockhart's attempt at mending Mr. Potter's broken arm has resulted in a boneless arm." Emily explained as Harry held up his limp, boneless arm. Poppy ordered Harry into a bed while she got the bone regrowth potion. Emily led the boy to the bed and sat him down, letting his friends sit closest to him.

"Out of my way! Out of my Way!" Poppy called through the crowd of Gryffindors. "He should have been brought straight to me. A broken bone I can mend in a heartbeat, but growing them back?!" She cried out in outrage.

"You will be able to fix this, won't you?" Hermione asked in worry.

"Oh yes, but it will be painful." Poppy answered as she pulled the top off of the bottle. She poured a bit into a glass and passed it to Harry. "You're in for a rough night Potter." The boy took a sip before spitting the liquid out. "Well what did you expect?! Pumpkin juice?!" She scoffed as she poured more of the liquid and watched the boy drink it with a disgusted face. "Friends only and only until diner." Poppy shooed off the Quiditch teach while leaving Draco, Ron, and Hermione.

"I will leave you in Poppy's capable hands." Emily gave the students a smile before she walked out of the hospital wing. She walked towards her room with determination, she had to speak with her Grandest Father.

She got to her classroom with no delays or interruptions. She got to her office and locked her office door before proceeding to her private quarters. She locked her door once she was inside. She walked to her desk and opened the wooden box that held her emerald necklace.

She pulled it out, along with the obsidian pin that was hidden within the box. She set the Emerald on the ground as she knelt down before it. Taking the pin, she pricked her finger and let the blood drop fall onto the flawless surface. "Grimm Monolith." Emily wondered why her Grandest Father made his call ID such a strange thing, but it was easy to remember.

"Emi!" A cheerful voice called as the blood flew up and expanded into a mirror. And despite it being made of blood, there was no color distortion. "How is my favorite descendant doing?" A man with wavy black hair and bright red eyes gave Emily a wide smile.

"Hi Grandest." Emily smiled happily at her favorite relative. She didn't get along with most of her family, but he was her favorite by far. "I'm doing fine. I found my Mate." She felt like she was under a century again. He was the one she would always tell everything to, she wished he had been her father.

Eddard's eyes grew wide as his jaw dropped before he started speaking again. "I'm so happy for you! What's he like? Or is it a she? Are they human? Have you marked them?-"

Emily held up a hand to stop him before he went off into a million questions. "His name is Severus Snape, he's a human Wizard." She noticed him stare at her intently, asking for more information with his eyes. "I have marked him, but it was kind of instinctual."

"You did it during sex?" Emily cringed a bit as he spoke so frankly about it. "It happens all the time dear. As long as he was aware you are his Mate it is fine." Eddard chuckled at Emily's face turned red. "So, should I be expecting more descendants soon?" It got confusing with what to call the different generations. So they were just descendants.

"Not yet. We haven't really spoken about it. But I want to wait, now isn't really a good time." Emily said while looking away from the mirror, her Grandest Father looked crestfallen. "But that's not why I called. Something is going on here at Hogwarts. What do you know about the Chamber of Secrets?"

"I haven't heard that name in centuries." Eddard spoke as he tapped his chin. "Salazar told me about it. He made it as a home for the pet I gave him."

"You gave him a pet? What was it?" Emily asked. She was both curious and desperate. It was probably what was loose in the castle.

"Just a snake. A Basilisk to be precise." Emily stared at the man in shock. "Salazar was very happy. He named it Jewel."

"Jewel? He named a snake that grows to be the size of a subway train and kills at eye contact Jewel?" Emily asked in exasperation. A Basilisk could also live for thousands of years. Which meant that the snake was fully grown by now. "Grandest Father, where did you get a Basilisk egg?" As far as she knew, Basilisks were extinct.

"I breed them of course. And I finally figured out how to breed them so they don't kill when you make eye contact with them." Eddard declared happily. "So, what is the trouble?"

"Someone let the snake loose in the castle." She noticed Eddard's face become worried. "So far no students or faculty has been killed. But a cat has been petrified. Do you know where the entrance is?" Emily hoped he did, it would make ending this much quicker.

"I'm afraid I don't. Salazar was a very private man." Eddard chewed his lip as he thought back to that time. "But I know he wanted only Pureblood wizards attending Hogwarts. He thought I was a Pureblood Wizard." He chuckled at the human's naivety. "He was very angry with the other Hogwarts Founders and swore one day a descendant of his would see his dream fulfilled."

Emily frowned at the information her Grandest Father had given her. It was not pleasant to think about. "Looks like I will have to find out who is letting the snake out. But as far as I know, no one is a descendant of House Slytherin."

"Perhaps the spirit of a descendant is possessing a student." Eddard offered, "It's difficult magic for a spirit. But it could also be done if someone has attached a piece of their soul to an object. I believe they call it a Horcrux. One of the Wizards' many attempts to live forever." He chuckled, humans didn't understand the curse that was immortality. "I hope I have been of some help."

"You have, thank you Grandest Father." Emily gave him a bright smile. "How have been? I feel like I haven't spoken to you in ages." Which was somewhat true. The last time they had spoken was back at her 600th birthday.

"I'm doing fine. Your parents are still trying to talk their way around having you forcibly returned." Eddard scoffed, "To think they are also part of my legacy, unforgivable. I have half a mind to disowned them, but then that would also disown you. So I will continue to do my duty as Head of House Grimm and a Founder and keep them in their place."

"Thank you." Emily smiled happily. It was nice knowing she had people that cared for her. "So, when do you think you can visit? I want you to met Severus. And you know I can't bring a human into The Night." The Night was their capital city in a way, their most protected and sacred place. It was the main Coven that every other Coven answered to.

"I know my dear. And I would not ask you to turn him if you do not wish to." Eddard sighed as he thought of when he could. "I'm afraid I do not have any time in the near future. But I will make plans to attend your wedding. Although something tells me there won't be one until I meet him. Perhaps I could meet him with a projection?"

"I suppose so." Emily commented with a sad face.

Eddard let out a sigh, Emily was certainly his weak point. "I will see if I can free up my schedule. Just let me know we're to floo to."

"Thank you!" Emily replied with a large grin, she knew her sad face would work.

Eddard chuckled. "You never change Emi. Still the impulsive and headstrong girl you were when you were in your first century." They both chuckled remembering all of the things Emily would get up to, mostly pranks. "Stay true to yourself, it will never fail you."

* * *

Emily stood at one end of the large platform that had been set up in the Great Hall. A few more students had been paralyzed, so Dumbledore had asked Professor Lockhart to start a dueling club to help students be better prepared to use spells effectively. And he had then asked her to help him. She suspected he may want to show off, and maybe even defeat her in a duel so student would think he was better, but he would find she was a much more capable opponent than he would expect.

Speaking of Lockhart, he had yet to show up while most of the students were already present. Emily was about to walk to the middle of the platform to begin, but the doors swung open dramatically. Lockhart was dressed in golden colors that matched his hair. He wore a short cloak over one shoulder and walked as though he was a king walking into his court. "Welcome students. Professor Dumbledore has asked me to start this dueling club so that you may be more prepared to face the dark times ahead."

Emily rolled her eyes at the man's dramatics. They were facing a giant snake that could kill them with a single glance, not going off to fight an army of wizards. Although she suspected the army may be easier to deal with than the snake.

"May I introduce my assistant, Professor Grimm." Emily tuned back in to Lockhart's monologuing when her name was mentioned. "We will demonstrate how the duel works." Emily walked to the center of the stage as Lockhart did the same. "Wand at the ready!" He called as they both brought their wands up in front of their face. "And bow." Both wands flicked down before they both gave a polite bow. "Now return." They walked back to their sides of the dueling platform. "Now, on the count of three cast your spell to **disarm** only. We don't need to send anyone to the hospital wing." Lockhart got into a ready stance, intrigued by Emily lax stance. "One...Two…Three…"

"Expeliarmus!" Emily watched with a smile as her spell hit Lockhart square in the chest, sending him back onto his ass.

Lockhart got up and straightened his clothes. "Very well done Professor." He continued to straighten his clothes as he began walking towards Emily. "But it was pretty obvious what you were going to do. And I thought of countering you, but decided a prolonged battle would not have benefitted the students."

"Perhaps we should also be focusing on blocking unfriendly spells." Emily commented, not liking the man's arrogant accusations. "And it does the students no good if they do not participate. How about we pick two?"

"Yes, yes. Err…Potter, Weasley!" Lockhart pointed at the two.

"Mr. Weasley's wand is still in need of replacement." Emily was still curious as to how the boy broke his wand, but all she knew was that it had something to do the the Whomping Willow. "If they duel I fear what will happen. Perhaps I can chose someone? I have seen most students knowledge in a wide range of subjects. Mr. Malfoy?" She gave the blond a smile as he got up onto the platform.

"Very well." Lockhart walked back to his end where Harry was. "Good Luck." Lockhart spoke as he boy walked past him and towards the center and his opponent. "Wands at the ready!" He could see the two grinning at each other, challenging each other. "Bow and return." The two returned to their ends and took a ready stance. "Disarm spells only. One…Two…Three…"

The two shouted spells at the same time, knocking each other back. They both got up with grins and took aim again. This time their spells hit each other, cancelling themselves. But Draco had a follow up spell. "Serpensortia!" A snake flew out of the end of the boy's wand. Everyone froze as the snake hissed and slithered away.

Emily let out a huff as some of the students turned pale. She gave Draco a raised eyebrow as she walked past him. "Don't move, I'll take care of it."

"Allow me Professor." Lockhart declared proudly. "Alarte ascendare!" He proclaimed as he shot a spell at the snake. Emily had never heard of such spell, and when all that happened was the snake flew up into the air and came back down, she knew why. It was an utterly useless spell.

Emily aimed her wand at the snake as it spread it's neck and hissed at a nearby student. She paused as another hissing sound joined the snake. But this was not hissing, it was Parseltongue. Emily stared as Harry spoke to the snake in it's own language. The snake responded, but it seemed to be unyielding to whatever Harry was telling it. "Vipera Evanesca." The spell hit the snake, burning it up like a log in a matter of seconds.

Everything was quiet as they focused on Harry. "What are you playing at?" The student that was being threatened by the snake spoke harshly at Harry. The boy said nothing as he turned and left the room. Everyone stepped out of the way, not wanting to get in his way.

Emily let out a huff as she watched Harry's friend run after him. She then turned her attention to Lockhart. "Now then, let's demonstrate how to block unfriendly spells. Professor if you would please prepare yourself." Emily gave him a 'gentle' smile as she aimed her wand at him. She was going to enjoy teaching everyone how to block. And knowing Lockhart, he would try to use another of his ineffective spells, so she would get to punish him a bit, in the name of education.

* * *

I don't like Lockhart, at all. He's arrogant, narcissistic, egotistical, and downright repulsive. I literally wanted to bash his brains out when I read the books and watched the movies. I'm not bashing Rowling for creating him, she did a really good job creating his character. I just don't like him.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Emily was quite ready for Christmas break. The fact that she was teaching DADA instead of Lockhart was starting to annoy her. But she noticed how much her students appreciated it. Gilderoy was lucky he was not spending the holidays at the castle. She on the other hand was spending it at the castle along with many other staff and students.

She was currently sitting in her classroom, at a table set for a dinner with Severus. She fiddle with her necklace as she waited for Severus to arrive, he was running late. But it was understandable, Harry wanted to spend Christmas with him, so he was figuring out how to do so. She suspected he would be asking Lucius to help.

The door to her class opened and Emily frowned, not smelling her Mate. "Good Evening Headmaster." Emily got up from her seat as she greeted Dumbledore. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I require you help on a matter." Dumbledore spoke gravely. "I don't mean to interrupt your dinner, but this is of great importance." He got a nod from the woman before he walked out of the room and towards his office. "I'm sure you're aware of Harry's friendship with Draco Malfoy."

"I am. They are quite close." Emily commented happily.

"Lucius Malfoy has invited Harry to spend Christmas with them." Emily could hear the worry in the old man's voice. "I fear they mean to harm him."

"Why not appoint a guardian then?" Emily offered as a solution. "Severus has mentioned how he is not busy. And out of the rest of the staff, everyone else is either away or have work to finish." She noticed Dumbledore think over her proposal. "And I will be keeping in contact with Severus throughout the holiday, so inadvertently I will receive updates on Harry."

"It's not just his physical well being I am worried about." Dumbledore spoke in a hushed voice. "I fear they may try to poison his mind, turn him dark." They rounded a corner and came to the doors of the headmaster's room. "I have Lucius, Severus, and Minerva waiting inside." With that said he waved his hand and opened the door.

Emily walked in and gave the three occupants a small nod and a smile. "Mr. Malfoy, good to see you again. How is Narcissa?"

"She's fine, happy to hear Draco has a new friend." Lucius gave the woman a smile before facing the headmaster again. "Why don't we ask Harry? I'm sure he would like to spend time with his friend. Draco has told me that both of Harry's friends in Gryffindor have gone home for the holiday."

"He is the only one from his year." Minerva admitted with pursed lips.

"Have neither the Weasley's or the Granger's offered the same?" Dumbledore asked curiously. But Emily could see he was hoping they had, but he got a head shake from McGonagall. "Would assigning a guardian be sufficient? I'm afraid since we have not received permission from his guardian to allow him to go elsewhere over the holiday, I feel a guardian is required."

Lucius frowned at the thought of having an extra person in his home. "Who did you have in mind?" He hoped it was not Minerva, or any of the other teachers save a single pair.

"Severus Snape is the only professor available." Dumbledore spoke while watching Lucius' reaction. He saw no reaction. "Is that acceptable?" He got a nod from the blonde. "Very well. Professor Grimm will inform Harry, while I discuss things with Professor Snape. You can expect them to arrive either late tonight or early tomorrow."

Lucius gave the man a stiff bow, hoping to convey a bit of frustration as apposed to relief. "Thank you, Headmaster." He spun around on his heels to return to his manor and prepare for their guests. He had a feeling Emily had a hand in sending Severus along with Harry. And he also expected that she would appear a few times over the holiday.

"I'll go tell Harry." Emily said as she took a step back and followed Lucius out of the office. "Sorry about sending Severus, Dumbledore wouldn't allow Harry to go alone." She walked along side him as he walked towards the front door.

"No problem. He's Draco's Godfather, so it won't be strange." Lucius waved off Emily's apology. "And I'm sure Harry will be happy to spend the holiday with his father. I expect we will be seeing you on Christmas Eve?"

"I will certainly try and make it. I have tests to mark." Emily was not looking forward to marking the tests. They were all related to Defense, and she had to go from first year level all the way to OWLS and NEWTS.

"Draco has mentioned how useless Lockhart has been. You have my word that he will be removed after this year." Lucius was already done with his proposal to the Ministry to remove Gilderoy Lockhart form his position at Hogwarts. And being on the education council. he had much sway in the Ministry on this matter.

"Thank you." Emily replied sincerely. They reached the bottom of the central stairs. "Have a safe trip back, Harry and Severus will be along shortly." She gave the man a nod before she turned and made her way up the stairs towards the Gryffindor dormitories. She reached the fat lady and frowned as the portrait just stood looking in a mirror. "Capricorn." She gave her professor password and waited as the door swung open. She got inside and found Harry sitting in front of the fire. "Mr. Potter, may I have a word?"

"Professor Grimm?" Harry was surprised to see the professor in the Gryffindor common room. "Is something wrong?" He kept an eye on her as she walked over and sat across from him in a stool. "Am I in trouble?"

"Not at all." Emily waved off his worry. "I've come to tell you that Draco's father showed up to ask for you to spend the holidays with him and his family, Draco asked him."

"Can I?" Harry asked excitedly.

"If you wish, then go pack your trunk. Professor Snape will also be going, as your guardian." Emily noticed the boy's smile grow impossibly larger. "Go pack." And with that the boy launched off of the couch and up to his room. She chuckled as she looked around the common room. She hadn't been in the common rooms that often. The one word that came to her as she looked around was 'cozy'.

It took about ten minutes for the boy to pack his trunk, and bring it back downstairs. "Will I need my coat? I put it in my trunk." Harry asked while wondering how they were going to travel. "Are we taking the train?"

"No, you will be traveling by flu." Emily walked towards the door, hearing Harry drag his trunk with him. "Dumbledore should be telling Professor Snape about the arrangement right now. I imagine you both will be leaving today, since it is only noon." They walked in silence down the hall till the reached the stairs to the dungeon. "Go on ahead, I will bring down your trunk." She waved the boy forward before waving her wand and levitating the trunk. She followed the boy down to the potion's room.

They found Dumbledore and Severus speaking calmly. "Ah, Harry." Dumbledore greeted the boy fondly. "I assume you wish to go then?" His voice conveyed that he had hoped otherwise.

"Yes." Harry answered happily. Whether he was aware of Dumbledore's disappointment or not, Emily did not know.

"Then just let me pack." Severus spoke as he walked towards his office and private chambers.

The three remaining occupants waited in the classroom in silence. Emily remained still as Dumbledore tapped his foot and Harry sat on his trunk. She wondered why Dumbledore was still around, maybe hoping Harry would change his mind? They stayed in silence until Severus reemerged from his office. "This way Mr Potter, we will be using the flu channel."

"Good luck to you Harry, and Happy Christmas." Dumbledore told the boy as he dragged his trunk into the office. They both waited as the two flued away. "Do let me know if anything happens." He told Emily before he left the potions classroom, Emily following him out. "And perhaps a visit as well, just a check up so to speak."

"I will do my part Headmaster." She reassured him as he walked off towards his office and she continued to her classroom. She reentered the room with a sigh, dinner was set up, but the candles were almost gone and the food was most likely cold. "So much for a nice evening." She pinched the candles out as she walked to her office.

As she shut the door to her office she kicked off her shoes and pulled her hair up into a messy bun. She froze everything to her desk with a wave of her hand before she pulled the top up and pulled out a bottle of Blood-Wine. It was a very high quality, three-fourths AB- blood and the rest a rich red wine from 18th century France. It was a birthday present from her Grandest Father.

She popped the cork off and poured it into an aerating pitcher before sitting down to start marking. She poured a large glass of wine as she pulled the 7th year tests towards her. She had marked about 10 tests before she had to refill her glass. She was pretty sure it was almost morning by the time her bottle was empty and she had 7th to 3rd years marked.

"I miss Severus." Emily mumbled as she fell onto her bed. She curled under her blanket as her mind thought of what Severus could be doing right now. "He's probably having breakfast with Harry. I want breakfast." Emily got up and got herself dressed. One thing she knew about herself, when she was drunk, she ate enough human food to feed a starving bear.

She got down to the Great Hall and found only Dumbledore sitting and enjoying breakfast at the head table. The few remaining students at school were also eating, but they were few. Emily made her way to the front table and piled her plate with food before starting to eat her food.

"Is everything alright?" Emily looked over at Dumbledore as she bit off half of a quiche. "I think this is more than you have eaten all term." Dumbledore examined the woman carefully, she looked alright.

Emily swallowed the egg pie and took a drink of orange juice. "Just hungry." She said before taking a bite of a sausage. She ate a bit slower now, conscious of Dumbledore's gaze still on her. "Is something wrong?" She grabbed two more eggs and some more potatoes.

Dumbledore took a moment before answering. "Are you eating away your feelings?" He was familiar with some methods women used to console themselves with. Eating and shopping were the two main ones he was aware of. "Severus is only going to be gone for two weeks. And you can visit him. I'm sure the Malfoy's would be alright with that." He could not have things fall apart between the Vampire and his Potion's Master, it was how he could keep the man in check, as well as her.

"I know." Emily mumbled as she ate her food. She was eating far too much to be healthy for a Vampire. Almost all of it would probably come back up later that afternoon. But right now it was helping. "But I don't want to intrude."

"Why would you be an intruder? You're friends with Narcissa are you not? And Severus is only supervising Harry." Dumbledore watched the woman carefully. Lucius had been far too accepting of the proposal the other night for there not to be something amiss. Severus having once been a Death Eater may have been a factor, but he suspected something else.

"But Narcissa is having Christmas with her family and even if I wasn't participating in that she would feel obliged to include me since I am a friend. Narcissa is just like that." Emily was very grateful she wasn't too drunk, she could still work her brain properly. The looked she could see in Dumbledore's eyes told her he was fishing. But it was the magic trying to perceive her thoughts that put her on alert.

She set her utensils down and picked up her last piece of bacon as she got up from the table. "If you will excuse me, I have tests to mark if I want to go visit Severus."

"Professor Grimm, try not to be intoxicated around students." Dumbledore spoke softly before she was too far out of ear shot. Emily just gave him a thin smile, saying she got his message.

Emily left the Great Hall as swiftly as she had entered. She got back to her classroom and shut the door before sliding down the door. She let out a chuckle as she messaged her temples. "The nerve of that man." She punched the wall beside her, denting the stone.

She let out another sigh before her stomach let out an unpleasant rumble. Emily was up and in her bathroom in the blink of an eye, emptying the contents of he stomach. "Damn, that didn't last long." She frowned as she flushed her breakfast. None of the wine went to waste, the blood let her body metabolize it quickly. As well as allowing her to feel drunk, because that was the only way for Vampires to become drunk on human alcohol.

She got up from her bathroom floor and walked over to her bed. She threw herself onto the bed and rolled herself up in the covers. "Maybe some sleep will help." To say she felt like crap was an under statement. And people always said sleep was the best medicine. "I'll mark them later."

* * *

Today was the special day, Christmas Eve. Emily was dressed in a deep red cocktail dress. She had been locking forward to wearing her new dress. Unlike her others, this one was a halter dress, so her arms were bare. Plus the loose, short skirt made it easy to move around, but still hid everything from sight, even when she spun, thanks to the shorts she wore.

Emily giggled as she stepped into her black flats and looked at herself in the mirror. She rearranged a few of her curled pieces of hair so only a few were at the front, but most were behind her. Her hair had gotten much longer since last year. Last year it reached the middle of her back, now it was past her hips. Another trait that Vampires possess, hair and nails grow very quickly. Once of the reasons she used her hair removal spell on her legs every day.

"Let's go." Emily told herself as she grabbed her clutch and tucked it into one of the infinite pockets on her dress. She had everything she needed, make up to touch up anything, clothes, various hygiene things, and a small supply of blood. Everything one would need when visiting a friend's place were your Mate was currently staying.

She walked into the fireplace and took a handful of flu powder. "Maleficent Mannerism." She spoke as she dropped the powder. It surprised her what some people had named their flu address, but she guessed there was a reason for it. After all, Malfoy was a house that had been around for ages, so an ancestor had chosen it. She walked out of the fire place and cleaned herself off with a flick of her wand.

"Emily, welcome." Narcissa embraced the witch and placed a kiss on each of her cheeks. "The boys are just out flying before dinner. Come." She looped her arm around Emily's as she led her through the house. "That is a spectacular dress, is it to please a certain someone?"

"If you are implying myself, than yes it is." The two laughed as they walked into the living room where Lucius and Severus were speaking with drinks in their hands. "I see the festivities have already started. Is that eggnog?"

"With scotch." Severus answered as a house elf offered Emily a glass. "Narcissa's own recipe."

Emily was impressed, most wizards left the cooking to the house elves. She took a sip and then a gulp. "That is fantastic. I will need to get the recipe from you." She walked closer to the men as Narcissa waved off her compliment. "So, how has the holiday been?" She sat down beside Severus, laying a hand on his leg.

Severus's arm came up and wrapped around Emily on instinct, she was his. "It's been good. Harry and Draco have been inseparable. Although both seem to wish Weasley and Granger were here, more so Granger than Weasley." He smirked a bit as Lucius visibly paled. "I wonder if Draco and Harry find it as amusing as I do to hear your son is friends with a Weasley." He chuckled as the blonde gave him a small glare.

"I'm sure it's just a phase." Lucius straightened himself as he took a sip from his drink. "I haven't heard much about this creature roaming Hogwarts. Anything new?" He had been receiving letters from Draco about things going on, as well as hearing from the parents of other students. But so far it seemed to still be a mystery, with only one student being petrified.

Severus shook his head. "Seems whoever is doing this has been keeping quiet, trying not to draw attention to themselves. And we still don't know what it is."

"Actually," Emily interrupted while sitting up a bit more. "I've asked a relative of mine to look into the matter of the Chamber of Secrets. An ancestor of mine was close with Salazar Slytherin, and they kept an accurate record."

"And what did they find?" Lucius leaned forward curious about what the witch knew.

"The creature is a species of snake, a Basilisk to be precise." She noticed all of the adults stare at her in fear and shock. "It seemed he bred them and gave one as a gift to Salazar. And seeing as how they can live for thousands of years, it's makes sense that it survived this long."

"A basilisk?" Severus spoke in worry. "We've been lucky that it's only been one student that has been petrified. That snake could kill someone with a direct look." His mind started to work furiously at a plan. "But now the question is, who is controlling it?" He looked over at Emily, hoping she had an answer.

"I honestly don't know." She shook her head in worry. "I also don't know where the entrance is, Salazar was a secretive man." She left out a sigh before taking another drink from her glass. She would have to limit herself, she did not need to get sick for a fifth time this holiday season.

"Well, we will just have to keep looking." Severus placed a hand at the small of Emily's back, she looked paler than normal. He gave her a smile as she met his gaze. But before either of them could reach for a kiss, two interruptions arrived.

"What's Professor Grimm doing here?" Harry asked while frowning at his father.

"She's joining us for dinner." Narcissa spoke while getting up from her seat. She brushed snow out of both of the boy's hair. "Why don't you both go wash up for dinner?" She sent them both off with a small push.

Emily could see exhaustion creep into Severus' features. "Is something wrong with Harry?" She watched as Severus set his glass down on the coffee table and took her hands in his. "Severus?"

"Harry is just being a child. He wants his father all to himself." He reached up and held her cheek in his hand. "But just because my son does not approve of us, doesn't mean I do not care about you."

Emily leaned in and gave Severus a gentle kiss. "I love you Severus, I always will. But please don't put me before Harry. All he wants is to have a family. And if that means just the two of you for now, then that's alright." Her hand came up and touched the side of his neck, feeling his pulse quicken. "You will always be mine, and I will always be yours." They shared in another kiss, this one much less innocent than the last.

"This is more entertaining than my weekly show." Narcissa commented in a hushed tone while sitting behind her husband on the arm of the couch. But her hushed voice wasn't soft enough for Emily not to pick up on it.

Emily pulled away from Severus as the sound of two sets of feet coming down the stairs were heard. Harry and Draco ran into the room, obviously playing some sort of game. Lucius clapped, drawing the boys' instant attention. "Now then, time for dinner." He announced before taking his wife's arm and leading her into the dinning room.

Severus was about to do the same to Emily, but Harry grabbed him and dragged him over instead. Emily let out a small giggle. "Professor?" Draco offered his arm to the woman with a smile. Emily gave him a small nod before accepting his arm and following him into the dinning room. Dinner was going to be an interesting affair.

* * *

Once again, I got stuck on a dinner scene. And once again, I skipped over it. Let me know what you thought of the chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Christmas was done and gone, now began the worry for finals. And with Lockhart being completely useless, Emily got to prepare the students for their DADA finals. "Alright, anything else you would like to cover?" She looked around the room at a group of her fourth years. "Yes Mr. Weasley?" Emily asked as one of the twins put their hand up.

"When is Lockhart getting sacked?" Fred asked casually. And many of the other students perked up, hoping for an answer.

Emily could see many of the girls nodding their head, Gilderoy was loosing his fan club. "There is nothing concrete, but I have heard word that he will not be coming back." All of the students looked relieved at her statement. She looked up at the clock and found she was a few minutes over. "Sorry everyone, seems I am keeping you from lunch. And to those of you on the Quidditch team, good luck in your game today."

The students cleared out of the classroom to go to lunch and prepare for the game. Afternoon classes were cancelled so people could go to the game. Emily was very much looking forward to the game. Gryffindor was playing Hufflepuff today. And everyone was hoping there would be no injuries this game, but Poppy was on standby.

Emily squared away her things and went out to lunch. She paused when a shiver ran up her spine. No one was around, so Emily let her senses extend as her eyes turned red. She could hear the sound of something wet sliding across stone, like slithering. Emily spun around to try and pinpoint the sound.

The smell of the basilisk is what pointed her in the right direction. She followed the scent down the hall, worried as it got stronger. Was it out in the open? If it was, it might kill someone. Emily froze when she caught sight of two students staring out the window. "Ms. Clearwater? Ms. Granger? Are you alright?" She cautiously approached the two, frowning when she got no response. "Girls?"

Placing a hand on Hermione's shoulder, she knew something was wrong. She walked around and stared in shock, Hermione had been petrified. She looked over at the other student, she wasn't moving either. Emily pulled her wand out and aimed down the hall. Thinking of getting a message to all of the teachers, she cast her spell. "Nuntius." Butterflies flew out of the tip of her wand, flying off to deliver her message.

She looked around the room, wondering where the Basalisk had gone. Judging by the wet stones it had passed through, but where could it have gone? She walked up to the window, looking to see if it had gone outside. "Where are you?" She looked up as the sound of clicking heels rounded the corner down the hall. She could see the doorway perfectly on the reflection of the window.

She turned away from the window as Poppy, Fitwick, and Severus walked around the corner. "Oh dear." Poppy spoke as she walked up to Hermione and examined her. "Two more petrified. This is getting serious." The medi-witch pulled out her wand and conjured two stretchers to move the students.

Emily left the two to Poppy as she and Severus stepped out into the larger hall. "I just missed it." She sighed as she looked back at the two students. "I was too late."

"Or you would have been petrified as well, or worse." Severus was relieved she had missed the snake. "Can you track it?"

Emily shook her head. "Not since the second attack. It's stench is everywhere. It's only strong when it's near. Otherwise the trail is lost to the stench of the castle." She scrunch up her nose, Basilisk was not a pleasant smell. "What are we going to do about the students? We can't let them roam about with that thing on the loose."

"Dumbledore will enforce a curfew. And Quidditch will be suspended for the year." Severus could guess how upset Harry was going to be. Not only would he not be playing Quidditch this year, but he also wouldn't be able to spend as much time with Draco as before. The two had become very close friends, even the muggle born had found a friendship with the blonde. "Or until we find the culprit."

Emily nodded as Poppy carried the two students off towards the medical wing. "You should go check on your house. I'm sure they are worried. I'm going to see who is wandering around the castle." Severus gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before heading off to inform his house of the new rules that were being put into place.

Emily walked off towards the rest of the castle. She stopped at junctions and listened carefully, trying to find a noise to follow. But nothing stood out. And there was a growing roar of students, they had cancelled the Quidditch game.

She gave up once she spotted a wave of students down the hall, there was nothing more she could do. She stood back as the students filed into the halls and made their way to their house dorms. She spotted the house faculty among the students, going to inform them of the new rules. She stayed back, not being part of any house, and waiting for the hall to clear before heading for the staff common room to receive their extra assignments.

She watched the students that walked past her. The older ones seemed to be upset that Quidditch had been cancelled. But it was the younger ones she was worried about, they were scared. She didn't like seeing them scared, Hogwarts was suppose to be a safe place for them.

Once the last of the students left the hall she moved down another corridor and towards the staffroom. She got there and found Hagrid and Dumbledore there. "Professor." She greeted him before walking over to the drink cabinet and poured herself a glass of butter beer. They had a pitcher that poured whatever they were craving at the moment. Emily rarely used it, fearing blood would come out. "The students are all inside."

"Excellent." Albus spoke as he walked over and poured himself a drink, fire whiskey. "I'll address everyone once they finish addressing their houses." He took a sip of his drink, letting the liquid trickle down his throat. "Any sign of a perpetrator? Or of the creature?"

Emily shook her head as she took a gulp of the sweet drink in her glass. "Whoever did it knows the castle very well." She was trying to figure out who it could possibly be, but her mind was coming up empty, no human could escape a Vampire, no normal human. "I suggest we ask the ghosts to help, we need more eyes." Dumbledore simply nodded in response to her suggestion.

* * *

Two weeks had gone by, no attacks, no suspicious people. But there was something nagging at Emily. "Alright, that's the end of the lesson." She closed the book she had been reading from and looked at her group of first year students. "Pack up your things and I will escort you to lunch." One of the newest measures to protect students, they would be escorted everywhere by a teacher.

Emily stood by the door as the students collected their things and put their shoes back on. Once the shelves were empty she opened the door and began walking towards the Great Hall. It was a quiet walk, but the tension in the air was almost tangible. She had heard the whispering that had gone on in her class, everyone was scared. If the attacks continued, Hogwarts would be closed.

"Professor?" Emily looked over to see Ginny Weasley looking up at her. "Would they really close down the school? Where would we go?"

"I'd imagine you would be transferred to another school." Emily answered honestly. "There are many other schools besides Hogwarts. Your parents could even homeschool you."

"But what if they caught the attacker?" Emily looked down at the red head curiously. Ginny just looked ahead at where she was going. "If the attacks stopped, would the school be allowed to stay open?" The girl looked up at Professor Grimm shyly.

Emily examined the girl carefully, she is different than how she had been before. For most of the year the girl had been quiet and seemed to be running on auto pilot. There were spaces of time where she would be acting like a normal girl, but usually she was no more than a puppet. But now she was this lively girl. It was almost like she had been impersonated for the first half of the year.

"I suppose it would stay open then." Emily could see the girl nod in response. "Is there something you want to tell me?" She payed attention to the girl's vitals, trying to detect any lies. Ginny's heart rate jumped when she shook her head, a lie. "Alright. Off to lunch." She stood at the double doors as the students filled into the Great Hall.

Emily did not follow into the Great Hall, she had other work to do. She got to her classroom and walked up to the chair Ginny had been sitting in. She pulled a long red hair off of the chair and smiled. With the single strand of hair, she could watch the girl's memories.

She walked to the center of her room while pulling out her wand. She waved her wand, pulling a cauldron out of the floor. With another wave of her wand the cauldron filled with water and began to bubble gently. She lifted her wrist to her mouth and bit into it, sucking the blood into her mouth. She swished it around, allowing it to clot with her saliva. She spit it into the bubbling water, instantly turning the liquid black. She dropped the hair into the cauldron.

"Recordare." Once the spell was spoken, bubbles began to float out of the cauldron. She guided one to her and watched the image that was playing. A young Ginny was playing with a pair of twin boys that were making crowns out of flowers. She popped the bubble and moved on to another. She continued until she found one that caught her interest. Ginny was in her room packing for Hogwarts. The girl was packing her books when she found a book she did not recognize. The bubble popped when Ginny looked away from the book.

Emily scoured through the rest of the bubbles to find any other ones with the book. But the air in the bubbles were cooling and the bubbles were falling to the floor and popping. She caught a bubble and watched the memory, hoping it would be of use. Ginny was running through the halls and ran into the girl's bathroom. She pulled open a stall, ignoring Myrtle sitting in the toilet, and threw a book into the toilet. The bubble popped, but she could place the memory, Myrtle had flooded the girl's bathroom more than a week ago.

Emily looked around the room, but there were no more bubbles to be found. She let out a sigh as she waved her wand, cleaning the rings of bloody water from her room. She then returned the cauldron to the floor as she began to think. Something about that book struck her as odd. How had it come into Ginny's possession? And why would she get rid of it in such a manner?

Her thoughts were interrupted as a knock came to her door. She walked over to the door and pulled it open, not at all surprised to see Severus standing there. "Are you not coming to lunch?" Severus asked with worry. Even though Emily didn't need to eat food, she always ate a bit of food so she wouldn't have too strong of a hunger later on.

"I just needed to check something." Emily said before pulling Severus into her classroom. She smirked as his eyes grew darker and tensed up. "Relax, we don't have nearly enough time to do that." She teased as she stood up and pecked him on the lips. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

Severus raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "And what would that be?"

"I think Ginny Weasley is the one releasing the Basilisk." She could see the skepticism and disbelief on Severus' face instantly. "I know what you are thinking, but I think it is her and she is being controlled. Haven't you noticed how lifeless she can be. Sometimes I've wondered if she had a curse of the undead on her."

"Curse of the undead?" Severus asked, having never heard of such a curse.

"It's a blood magic thing. Nasty little spell." Emily quickly explained herself. "But lately she's been acting like any normal girl her age. And so I took a peek at her memories."

"You do realize that is a criminal offense." Severus spoke flatly. To invade someone's privacy like that was a violation of basic wizarding rights. "And how did you even manage to cast such a spell without anyone knowing."

"Because I used a blood spell, well potion to be precise." Emily explained. "Vampiric loophole!" She declared with a smile, but it died as Severus gave her an unamused look. "I was worried for my student. And now we have a lead. Ginny had a book, plain black cover on it, and I think that is what was controlling her."

"How could a book control a person?" Severus asked. His mind began to turn at possible methods. He paused as one jumped to mind. "A Horcrux-" He groaned as he rubbed his eyes. "Lucius you bastard."

"Severus?" Emily asked, not knowing what he was talking about.

Severus straightened and let out a sigh. "Remember when I told you about Tom Riddle?" Emily nodded to his question. "Well, before Albus first tried to kill him, Tom had managed to create a few Horcrux that would house pieces of his soul. That book is one of them. And by allowing the Hocrux to feed on magic, the soul bound to it can be reborn."

"And Lucius Malfoy had the book?" Severus gave Emily a nod in response. "So he is trying to revive a version of Tom?" Another nod. "And why was the Basilisk released?"

"If it is indeed the book, then it is the first Horcrux Tom made. And at the time, Tom was very crossed with Dumbledore. So it would make sense that the Tom in the book wants to ruin Dumbledore." Severus explained calmly while he thought of how to get the book to stop what it was doing. "And it seems ruining Dumbledore entails endangering students and shutting down the school. As for reviving another Tom, I don't know. Perhaps The Dark Lord wanted to see what his Horcrux was made of? I won't know unless I ask."

Emily let out a frustrated sigh. "Why don't people ever just file a complaint? Why does it always have to be 'let me take it into my own hands'?" She leaned her head against Severus' chest as he wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back. "I thought the first year was suppose to be the most stressful?"

"Yes, but it seems Lockhart makes this year an exception." Severus chuckled as Emily started cursing the man under her breath. "In the memories, did you see where she kept the book?"

"She didn't." Emily pulled away and looked up at Severus. "Remember when the girl's bathroom flooded last week? That was Ginny getting rid of the book. There's a high possibility that someone found the book."

"We need to find the book before someone else opens the Chamber." Severus reached for the doorknob, but the ringing bell made him pause. "Seems lunch is over."

Emily placed a hand on his shoulder. "We will find it. Go teach your class, I'll see you tonight." She smiled as Severus leaned down and gave her a proper kiss before leaving. She giggled like a school girl as she watched him leave, this was too perfect sometimes.

* * *

Now, where could that book have gone?


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Emily was tickled pink, for more reasons than one. The first was that she had dyed her hair a pale pink, since it was Valentine's day. Second, she had received a bottle of blood wine from her Greatest Father, because it was Valentine's Day. Third, Severus had given her a beautiful necklace for Valentine's Day. And fourth, it was Valentine's Day, so she was getting chocolate, and what woman didn't like chocolate.

Her day had started with picking out the perfect shade of pink for her hair, nothing too bright. Then picking an outfit that complimented it. The students had been very surprised to see her usually pristine white hair a different color. She then vowed she would do it more often. The surprise on their faces was very amusing to watch.

Then at lunch she had received an owl from her Greatest Father with the bottle of wine, which she refused to share with the other faculty members that were present at lunch. Then Severus had snuck his gift into her hand from under the table. She didn't know why he was trying to hide it, the students seemed to enjoy watching their public displays of affection. Except for Harry, he seemed to be upset by having to share his father.

Sadly she wasn't too pleased at the moment, she was on a watch shift. And since they had increased the number of teachers on watch, no one could cover her shift or trade with her, since they were on shift so close together. Emily sighed as she walked along an outer hall. The moon was glowing beautifully tonight, almost romantically. It would have been a perfect night to spend with Severus.

Severus had promised to make it up to her. The next evening neither of them were on watch, so they could spend the entire night together. Start with a private dinner, then spend the entire night in bed. Severus had even promised a special surprise. Emily hoped it was something to do with chocolate, it was Valentine's day after all.

The sound of speaking caught her attention and she was instantly walking downtown the hall towards the sound. She found a student and Nearly Headless Nick speaking. "What do you think-" She stopped as a strong smell began to almost suffocate her. Her muscles tensed as her senses recognized the scent before her brain did, Basilisk.

"Professor Grimm, I was just informing this student that he needed to return to his dorm." Nearly Headless Nick began explaining, ignoring the teacher that was trying to overcome her natural fear. "It is far too late for anyone other than the teachers on duty to be up."

"I was just returning to my dorm from a detention." The student began to explain, but Emily wasn't paying attention to his words, she was trying to get her body to move. "And as I was saying to you-" The fear gripping Emily doubled, but she managed to looked as the student suddenly stopped speaking, wanting to know what had caused it.

Her eyes widened as she caught the sight of scales beyond the ghost. Nick had started to lazily spin, having looked behind him to see what had stopped the student. She looked up, meeting a pair of bright yellow eyes through the ghost's chest. The predator in her froze, knowing this to be the better hunter of the two. She tried to shut her eyes, but she could not look away. And just as suddenly as she felt frozen, she unfroze, falling into a dark silence, happy to get away from those searing yellow eyes

* * *

The dark was so pleasant. It was warm and comforting, always there. In the dark no one stared at you with fear or hate. You couldn't see people turn a away from you or reach for a weapon. The dark was such a good friend, hiding all the bad.

Emily liked the dark, she felt at peace here. Here she wasn't some undying creature, she was just a soul. She didn't have ancient blood or ties to some important person, she was just a speck floating in the vast expanse of nothingness. There wasn't someone hunting her down for her blood, title, or life. There was no one here but herself.

And that was wrong. Why should she be alone? But who would want to be by her side? She was a monster wasn't she? A Vampire.

"Rupert." Emily's voice echoed in the void. His face emerged from the dark, as though it was a pool of black liquid. His honey blonde hair and baby blue eyes shone with light that did not exist. His unshaven face broke into a smile, showing only love and kindness. "My Rupert." Emily reached out to hold him, but he dissolved at her touch.

"You Monster!" Emily spun and faced the man behind her. Blond hair matted with dried blood and eyes wide in fear. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" He shouted as he swung a metal rod at her, the poker for the fireplace. Emily shut her eyes as he swung down at her, but the hit never came.

"Emilia!" Emily looked over and blinked in confusion. It had been centuries since anyone had called her by her birth name. "Emilia, where have you been?" The calm voice of her mother washed over her. She hadn't used this tone with her since she was less than a century old, since she was a child.

Slowly the image of her mother from her childhood appeared before her. Her flowing black hair curled around her perfectly, her emerald green dress was pressed to perfection and she stood as proud and tall as a queen. "Ma?" Emily asked with more hope than she had ever had in her adult life.

"Emilia, you are a disgrace to this family." Emily held back tears, she knew this was coming. "All we asked is that you marry a proper lord and raise respectable children. Is that too much to ask? I'm disappointed to see that we raised a spoiled child." Every syllable was a knife twisting in Emily's heart. It was the same voice that would praise her and speak nothing but love. But now all it brought was pain and misery.

She hugged herself as the voice echoed into silence. She could see them all, her mother, her father, her cousins, her aunts and uncles, they hated her. She could see her past lovers, they hated her too, since they all ended up dead. But Rupert was the worst, she had truly loved him, and he had betrayed her. "I can't love again."

"Emily." Her head snapped up, Severus stared back at her, glowing in a none existent light. His hand came up, wiping the tears off of her face. "Please don't say that. I love you, always." Emily could feel more tears run down her face, his face looked so gentle and loving. How could he love her?

He couldn't. Emily's eye narrowed as she looked up at Severus, he would betray her just like the others. Why should she put herself through that again? The darkness began to clear around her as she focused. Her throat was parched, and she had someone to erase. He knew her secret.

In an instant her limbs her light as a feather. Her arms reach around him as her teeth sank into his neck. She moaned as his thick blood filled her mouth. The taste exploded on her tongue before gliding down her throat, soothing the ache her body felt. "Emily." Her eyes snapped open before she pulled back, staring at Severus in shock. She look around the room, she was in the hospital wing. A hand wiped a bit of blood from the corner of her mouth before turning her head to look at him. "I'm so glad you're alright."

"Severus?" Emily asked as she tried to piece together what had happened. Her head hurt as she thought back before she had been in the void. "The Basilisk!"

"Has been dealt with." Severus reassured her as he set her back down on the bed. He had been shocked when she had jumped into his lap. But he guessed she was still in a slight daze from being petrified. He tucked a piece of hair out of her face as she stared at the floor. "Are you alright?"

"No." Emily replied as she shook her head. "I've never been that blood thirsty before…it scared me." She looked back over at Severus, her gaze lingering on his neck. "I…I was going to kill you. At least, that's what my instincts were going to do."

Severus wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, pressing a kiss to her head. "I'm grateful you didn't. Otherwise you would be hating yourself for it right about now." He chuckled with Emily. They had spent so much time together and knew a great deal about each other, but he couldn't say he really knew his Mate. "Emily, I have a question to ask."

Emily looked up at Severus, finding her mouth dry for a reason other than thirst. "Yes?" She asked, staring into his dark seductive eyes.

"Will you marry me?" Emily was stunned silent as Severus watched her reaction. He began to panic a bit as Emily looked about ready to cry again. But any worries vanished when she threw herself on him again, knocking him almost off the bed.

Emily couldn't believe it, Severus proposed. He proposed! "Yes." She answered before pressing her lips to his. This was the best day of her life.

* * *

And it ends there. Yep, a cliff. But don't worry, next book will pick up at the start of summer. As well as a small bit about how this year ended. So please be patient.


End file.
